Our Existence
by Captain Raven Rose
Summary: Existence: 1. the state or fact of existing; being. 2. continuance in being or life; life: a struggle for existence. Yet another one of those Bade pregnancy stories. A series of one-shots centered around Beck, Jade and their daughter. :Current Chapter : Colds : I'm back I guess. For now. In which Jade is sick, her mom talks to Beck, and Beck just tries to carry on.
1. Lullabies

Wow, I really can't believe I'm doing this. I'm mostly a sci-fi-ish writer, so this will be a big change for me. This will also be the first story I've published on here in years. And my first victorious fic.

Anyways, I love Bade, and this story has been fluttering around in my head for weeks now. I have no idea exactly what time frame this is, I'd say sometime during their senior year.

The basic idea behind this is to have a bunch of random one-shots centered around Beck, Jade, and their baby :3 some will take place before the baby is born, and some afterwards. Hopefully, eventually, they will create a somewhat readable story. Also, I would love your input on what kind of chapters I should do next. (eg before baby, after baby, prompts, ect ect)

Read on if you dare!

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. Heck, I haven't even seen most of the episodes :P

...hope that didn't scare you off...

* * *

"Won't you let me sing you a lullaby?

Won't you let me kiss you goodnight?

Won't you let me tuck you in to sleep?

I'll promise you the happiest of dreams."

-lullaby by nat and alex wolff

* * *

"Beck."

No response.

"Beck!"

This time his name was accompanied by a swift jab of Jade's elbow into his stomach. Beck Oliver opened his eyes groggily and rolled over to face his girlfriend. His oh so beautiful girlfriend, who still managed to look amazing despite having given birth just three days earlier.

"Is there a problem?" he managed to ask, unable to keep his eyes open for more than a second. For whatever reason, he asked it in a British accent. Ah well. Sleep depravation could do crazy things to a person. Also, the stress of the last nine months, and particularly the stress of this past weekend, could have an affect as well. It wasn't exactly an easy thing, becoming a father and all.

"She's doing it again!" came Jade's tired, but still angry, answer.

"Doing what?" he asked

It was only then that Beck realized that Jade was sitting up in their bed, holding their daughter. Their very loud, screaming daughter.

"She doesn't want to eat, she's already had her diaper changed _twice,_ and I still can't get her to stop crying." Jade explained in a not so pleasant tone.

"And, I'm supposed...?" Beck asked, rubbing his hand across his eyes.

"I don't know!" Jade snapped, "Maybe, I don't know, _help me_?"

Beck wracked his brain for an appropriate suggestion.

"Did you try rocking her?" was the only thing that came to mind at the moment. The glare that Jade gave him was enough to make him wake up a little more and think of a better idea. He shifted himself into a sitting position and allowed himself a few seconds to stare at the two most gorgeous girls in the world.

Jade, with her hair pulled to one side and braided, looked completely worn out. Her eyes had the faintest of dark circles under then, and she had gone to bed too exhausted to take off her makeup. Dressed in one of Beck's flannel shirts and a pair of shorts, she sat with her knees propped up. Lying on those long lean thighs, _nope, don't even go there Beck_, was their daughter, red-faced from crying.

Heidi Lee Oliver was born on December first, at about three o'clock in the morning. Three days later, she still seemed to go by her own clock, sleeping peacefully through the day and then waking up in the early morning hours and refusing to go back to sleep. This was already the third time she'd woken them up since they had gone to bed. Her cries had now settled down into more of a hiccuping sound, but she still wore an expression that said she could burst back into tears at any moment.

Beck reached out a hand to stroke Heidi's soft brown hair. She had a ridiculous amount of it too. She blinked a few times as Beck curled the ends of it around his finger. Her eyes were a stormy gray-blue, though Beck's mother had told him that they would probably turn brown at some point. Either way, she was perfect. Except for this whole being a night-owl thing.

As if sensing that her daddy's thoughts had turned to this subject, Heidi began to cry again. Jade let out an exasperated sigh before picking Heidi up and begin to get out of bed.

"Why don't you sing to her?" Beck suggested innocently. He was met by another one of Jade's death stares.

"No" was the only reply he got.

"Why not?" He asked, "Babies love lullabies."

"Yeah, well, I don't," Jade told him, standing up and shifting Heidi onto her shoulder. "And anyways, why would anyone fall asleep while someone's singing to them? If someone were singing to me, I'd..." her voice trailed off as she noticed Beck staring at her.

"What?" she asked, her cheeks blushing ever so slightly.

"Go ahead and finish," Beck smiled at her, "What would you do if someone sang to you?"

She knew what he was trying to get at, and she knew he was going to be all sappy about it and possibly even start singing. So she threw a dirty burp cloth at him.

"Shut up Beck," she requested sweetly. Beck grinned as he peeled the offending cloth off of his face. He noticed that Heidi seemed to have quieted down during his and Jade's little exchange. Jade noticed as well, and began slowly making her way to the door of their bedroom, rocking back and forth softly as she went. Beck threw back the blankets and followed Jade out the door.

He stood in the hallway of their tiny apartment. Downstairs there was a crazy kitchen/ dining room/ living room combination, a bathroom and a ridiculously small office space. There was barely room for a desk in there, let alone a chair. Upstairs there was two bedrooms with just a short hallway separating them. Along the back wall was a fairly large closet. And that was pretty much it.

Even though it was small, it was plenty big for the three of them. Frankly, it was all they could afford. Beck's parents had offered to help pay the rent for awhile, at least until he was out of school. He and Jade had had so many arguments over that. Neither of them had felt quite right in letting the Olivers pay so much, but there was no way Beck and Jade could afford the apartment on their own. And Jade had made it very clear that she was not raising her baby in a RV.

Beck had gotten a job at one of the local grocery stores as a cashier. Not exactly his ideal job, but finding work was tough. He took what he could get. Which meant he had to go to school during the day, then come home just long enough to eat dinner, and then head back out to work until the store closed at nine. All in all, it didn't leave him much free time to spend with Jade or Heidi, let alone his friends.

He followed Jade into Heidi's room. The walls were painted a dark purple, and the furniture was mostly black. Jade's choices,obviously. Luckily, Beck, his mother and Jade's mother had teamed up against her in picking bedding, curtains and other accesories. These were mostly soft purples, greens and pinks, and patterned with flowers. Beck thought it was perfect, and he knew Jade agreed with him, even if she did complain about the flowers. It was also the room that they had put the most money into. Having the baby's room ready was more important than getting luxuries for themselves.

Jade was turning Heidi around in her arms, preparing to lay her down in her crib. Heidi was practically asleep now, her cries now only soft wimpers. Jade kissed Heidi's forehead ever so gently, and settled her onto the crib. Whispering something so quietly that Beck couldn't hear what she said, Jade turned off the lamp and brushed past him on her way back to their room.

Beck lingered a few more moments in the doorway, watching Heidi's tiny, sleeping form, before making his way back to bed. Jade had already turned out the lights, so he had to stumble through their room in the dark, before he finally made it to the bed. Pulling the covers up to his chest, he turned to face Jade.

"So, you never did tell me what you would do if-"

"Drop it." Jade interrupted him, rolling over to face Beck. They stared at each other, the only light coming from Jade's phone charger, which gave a blue-ish tint to the room.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just have to find out myself." Beck warned, in a playful-serious tone. Jade just smirked. Beck continued,

"Now what sort of lullaby would Jade West enjoy?"

"Don't even-"

"Mary Had a Little Lamb?"

"Beck, I'm serious-"

"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star?"

"Oliver-"

"Twiiiiinkle twiiiiiinkle little-"

"Beck, just shut up, ok?" This time, although Jade was practically yelling at him, Beck could hear that she was trying not to laugh. Smiling, he opened his mouth to start a new song. Jade quickly clamped a hand over his mouth.

"You're going to wake Heidi up." she warned, all traces of laughter gone from her voice, and with somethskin akin to fear in her eyes. Beck closed his mouth, and pulled Jade's hand away from his face. Still holding on to her wrist, he leaned close to her, and kissed her full on the lips. She indulged him for a moment, then pulled away and rolled over so she was facing away from him.

"Goodnight Beck." Her tone was somewhere between amused and annoyed.

Beck smiled and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "Goodnight Jade," he replied, in a tone that mocked hers. Jade snuggled closer to him and mumbled a "love you" under her breath. He matched this by softly kissing the back of her neck.

Heidi chose that moment to announce that she wasn't ready to go to sleep yet.

* * *

Yay? Nay? May-bay?

Well, that didn't turn out quite how I expected, but I'm actually ok with it. The whole "jade doesn't like lullabies" is from a video on the slap. I really wanted to include the song "didn't leave nothing (or nobody) but the baby" since that is Avan Jogia's favorite nursery rhyme, but it just didn't happen.

I can't say how soon another update will be out, as of I am super busy this week. Maybe some reviews would motivate me? ;) I'd really like to know if you guys want a "before Heidi" or "after Heidi" kind of one shot.

Thanks for reading! And virtual kittens to anyone who reviews :3


	2. Beaches

Wow! ThanKs to everyone for reading this and especially thanks to, KIMMIK100, Lizz, andrea1301 and daniyeahthatsme for reviewing. :3

This chapter is a before Heidi one-shot based on the prompt that Lizz gave me; belly. You have no idea how many ideas came out of that one word :P

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

Beck and Jade were sitting alone on the floor of Beck's RV. The TV was turned on, but neither of them were paying much attention to it. Instead, they were trying their best not to die from the heat wave that was passing through the area. Beck fanned himself with remote control for the TV, although that didn't do much good. Jade was keeping cool by crunching ice, which would normally get on Beck's nerves. Today though, he was too hot to put up a fight. Exhaling heavily, Beck poked Jade's leg.

"You wanna go down to the beach?" he asked with a playful grin.

Jade stared at the ground and mumbled, "Not really."

This took Beck by surprise, but he wasn't about to give up.

"I promise you don't have to get into the ocean." he teased, knowing that Jade still wasn't quite over that incident in third grade.

Jade gave him her death glare, before shaking her head. "No."

"Come on," Beck was practically begging now, "I'll fill your water gun and you can shoot the little kids that come running by. You can't say "no" to that."

Jade took a long pause, then said slowly and purposefully , "No."

Beck rolled his eyes at her. "You really want to stay cooped up in here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Hey, if we're going to stay inside the 100 degree RV, I want a better answer than that."

Jade sighed and stretched her legs out in front of her. "If you want to go to the beach, fine. Just don't drag me along with you. I don't want people to..." She trailed off awkwardly, and began fiddling with a string in her shorts.

Beck turned his head to watch her. He had a feeling that her reluctance had something to do with the fact she was nearly five months pregnant. What he didn't know was what _exactly_ the big deal was. Just a few weeks ago they had gone to the beach, and she had had fun. She had even ventured a few steps into the water, before a piece of seaweed had hit her leg and she freaked out.

He gave her an expectant look, silently urging her to continue. She obviously understood what he was trying to get her to do, because she rolled her eyes at him before continuing, "It's just, I look pregnant now." Beck knew this a little too well, as she had forced him to go maternity clothes shopping with her last week. Nothing more embarrassing than being a seventeen year old guy walking around the mall with bags that said "Motherhood Clothing" on them.

"So?" he asked. "You _are_ pregnant."

She gave him a quick jab in the ribs. "Well, people are going to notice. And then they'll start talking and..." Jade stopped again, unsure how to explain.

"Why do you care what people at the beach say? It's not like they know you or anything." Beck asked, slightly confused at her reaction. Sure, Jade had never gone around flaunting the fact that she was pregnant, but she had never made any attempts to hide it either. And she definitly wasn't one to worry what strangers thought of her.

"Exactly!" Jade half-yelled at him, breaking Beck away from his thoughts. "Everyone else knows us, knows our whole situation and whatever. They're cool with it, we're cool with it. But other people are going to go around thinking I'm some gank who belongs on a MTV show. I hate that," she finished passionately, crossing her arms.

Beck rubbed his forehead for a moment, trying to figure out what to say next. Suddenly, the doorbell to the RV rang.

"It's open," Beck yelled, turning down the volume on the TV. Through the door skipped a perky Cat, dressed in a swimsuit and carrying a beach bag.

"Beck! Do you and Jade want to go to the beach?" Cat asked cheerfully.

"Why can't you just go yourself?" Jade asked irritably.

"Well, my mom said I couldn't go alone, so I was going to go with my brother. But then he remembered he's not allowed on the beach for seven more years." Cat's voice trailed off and she stared off into the distance for a minute before continuing, "Anywho, I just wanted to know if you guys would take me!" She finished the sentence by clapping her hands excitedly.

At the lack of response from Beck and Jade, she added a "Pleeeeasey?"

"Well," Beck began, glancing at Jade, "I've been trying to get Jade to go, but she's afraid-"

"Let's just go." Jade cut in, standing up and grabbing her bag off of Beck's bed.

"Yay!" Cat cried, putting on her sunglasses and dancing towards the door. Beck stared in disbelief as Jade checked her bag, making sure everything she needed was there, and then followed Cat out of the RV.

"Just like that?" he yelled after her, "You won't go even after I give you the chance to spray little kids, but all Cat has to do is say 'Pleasey?' What about people thinking you're a gank? Jade?"

The only response he got was the sound of Cat's giggles. Thoroughly confused, Beck threw his hands up in frustration, then grabbed his own beach towel and followed the two girls outside.

* * *

Well, there you have it. It was actually supposed to end much more seriously, with Jade and Beck having some sort of deep conversation, but then Cat just barged in. That's my crazy brain for you. oh well, I think it turned out ok :P

Oh and yes, there were no lyrics this time. I had some picked out, but because it turned into a more humorous chapter, they just didn't work.

I have an idea for the next chapter, but I'm not sure how long till I get it out. As always, please review and feel free to leave suggestions. :3


	3. Hearts

hey guys! Thanks to Daniyeahthatsme, Likecrazy143, Liz, Mlove107 and Devinmaddox for reviews! To answere some of reviews real quick, yes dani, that did make sense, likecrazy, There's a good chance that will come up eventually, Liz- thanks for all the prompts! You've got my brain on overdrive with ideas!- mlove07-Thanks!, devin- ha, you had to say that right before I post a chapter that I don't think has such good flow xD thanks though, it meant a lot.

That probably made no sense but thanks you guys! :3

So anyway, lately I've been addicted to the song "Heart to Heart" by collective soul. I'd really suggest listening to that before reading this. Also, I know there's a shorter live version on YouTube, which is fine, but it's really a lot better if you can find a full studio version somewhere.

WARNING: this chapter contains explict corny-ness and extreme sappy stuff. I.e. beck sings a beautiful song to Heidi :P heck, I'm the one who wrote it and I still think that sounds stupid and sappy Also contains a surplus of run-ons and fragmented sentences. lol Read at you own risk.

Disclaimer: I own neither victorious nor the song heart to heart. Tragic right?

* * *

Beck was currently lying belly-up on the floor in Jade and his living room. Beside him lay his month-old daughter Heidi, who was currently intently watching her hands as if noticing them for the first time. For some reason, Beck found it fascinating to get down on her level, to see the world from her point of view. It constantly amazed him to watch her, not as a giant person staring down at her, but as a giant person who had the same limitations she had. She couldn't roll over, or sit up, or do much more than turn her head from side to side. So that's what Beck did. Jade thought it was stupid, but whatever it was, it helped Beck relax.

Also currently occupying the floor with them was Beck's acoustic guitar, which he had laying across his chest. Although Beck wasn't a big guitar player, he did know how to play pretty well by ear. Mostly he just played for fun, or to help him relax when he was stressed out. Right now, it was definatly the latter. Sighing, he took a breath, and began softly humming the first few bars of a new song he had learned just a few days earlier. The lyrics had really stood out to Beck the first time he had heard it, and so he had begun practicing.

_"We'll talk about the sky, and how it shines,_

_We'll talk about the sea, and the ocean's tides,"_

Well, that went pretty well, Beck thought, as he began tapping his boot against the side of the coffee table. The hollow inside of the table gave off a nice echoing beat, almost mimicking the sound in the song.

Honestly, Beck didn't like to sing that much. Well, that wasn't exactly true. While he did like singing, what he didn't like was when his singing was the only thing that got noticed. He was an actor first and foremost. That's what he wanted to do. Singing was just something that came in handy for certain roles.

Clearing his throat, he glanced at Heidi and began again.

_"We'll talk about the sky, and how it shines_  
_We'll talk about the sea, and the ocean's tide_  
_We'll talk about pain, we all receive_  
_We'll talk about hope and how you'll believe, you'll learn to believe..._

_Ohh Oh, here I go_  
_Ohh Oh, this is all I know_  
_Ohh Oh, it's time to start_  
_Ohh Oh, a heart to heart..."_

He stopped, checking Heidi's reaction. She was paying no attention to his song, instead she was trying to stuff both fists into her mouth at the same time. Chuckling at her attempts, he continued,

_"We'll talk about sights, you will see_  
_We'll talk about songs, you'll learn to sing_  
_We'll talk about Mom, we'll talk about me_  
_We'll talk about love and what it means, cause love's all you'll need..."_

This line really hit Beck hard. _We'll talk about Mom, we'll talk about me, we'll talk about love and what it means_. This was what Beck was stressing about. Him and Jade. Jade and him. Lately it seemed like they were fighting about everything. Anything from school, to Beck's work schedule, to toothpaste. Yes, even toothpaste. Last night had been bad. Jade had even threatened to take Heidi and move back with her mom. They had gotten so fed up with each other that Beck had decided to sleep on the couch just to get away from Jade.

He wasn't sure exactly when this fighting had started. Sure, they had fought plenty in the past, but somehow it was different this time. They weren't kids anymore. Everything was more important now, more serious. They had their own apartment, and with that came all the responsibilities that go with running a household. Heck, they had a _daughter_. Another person who depended on them for _everything_. And, if Beck was being totally honest with himself, he couldn't say for sure if they were giving her all she deserved. He wasn't sure if they _could_.

_"And I'm only here to teach_  
_Yeah I'm only here to learn_  
_Cause sooner than you'll think_  
_it'll be your turn_

_So no excuses, _

_no complaints,_

_ no restrictions,_

_ no restraints for..._

_You"_

Maybe this is what they needed to do. Put aside their own differences,_ no excuses, no complaints. _Nothing getting in the way of giving Heidi everything she needed. Beck stared at Heidi again. She was perfection. Okay, yes, she still woke up at the most inconvenient times during the night, but other than that. She was the best thing that had ever happened in Beck's life, the thought of not having her with him was impossible to imagine. And, if possible, the thought of not having Jade was even _more_ impossible.

So right there and then, Beck made up his mind. As soon as Jade got out of the shower, they were going to have a serious talk. With this thought in mind, Beck began the song again.

* * *

Unbeknown to Beck, Jade was sitting at the bottom of the steps in the kitchen, drying her hair with a towel. She had walked out of the bathroom during the first verse of the song, and had decided not to ruin the moment. So she sat on the steps, listening to Beck pour his heart out in song, and entertaining her own thoughts.

They had fought last night, and Jade had a horrible feeling that she had threatened to walk out on Beck. Honestly, she couldn't remember much of their argument. Mostly she remembered Beck grabbing a pillow and going downstairs. She had been so terrified that she was going to hear the front door open and then slam shut. And then he'd be gone. She had waited, seconds? Minutes? But the sound never came and Jade had been so relieved, and so angry, that she had ended up sobbing herself to sleep.

This morning, they had barely said a word to each other. The tension in the air was overwhelming, but Heidi didn't seem to care. She proceeded through the morning as usual, waking up before the sun, wanting to be fed, held, played with. After getting her dressed for the morning, Jade had handed Heidi to Beck, mumbling a "I'm getting a shower quick." In the shower, she had cried again just replaying last nights events in her mind.

_So no excuses,_

_No complaints,_

_No restrictions,_

_No restraints for..._

_You._

Beck was everything to her. Her lover, her boyfriend, her _best_ friend, the father of her _baby_, her _life_. Without Beck, she wouldn't be who she was now. That sounded so cliche in Jade's mind, but it was true.

So right then and there, Jade made up her mind. As soon as Beck's song was over, she was going to talk to him. Apologize, beg, whatever it took. Not just for herself, but for Heidi too. Jade did not want her to grow up the same she had. Constantly listening to her parents fight, custody battles, the whole shebang. Jade had promised herself long ago, that if she ever had children, they would grow up never having to go through that. With that thought in mind, Jade turned her attention back to listening to Beck sing.

_Ohh Oh, here I go_  
_Ohh Oh, this is all I know_  
_Ohh Oh, it's time to start_  
_Ohh Oh, a heart to heart..._

* * *

So there you go. It was definitely different from what I usually write. I hope it stayed fairly in character. I was worried about the whole "beck singing" thing, but I figured, victorious is a pretty singing-based show, so maybe it would work :P

Also I was worried about Jades character. But really, in Jade Dumps Beck, she's pretty much falls apart without Beck, so I didn't think it was that ooc.

I'm thinking of doing a shorter humor based chapter next, with a longer chapter after that. I'm busy busy all week, but hopefully they'll be out soonish.

Reviews are much appreciated. They give me little happy mini-heart attacks everytime I read them :D

Oh! I forgot to say, that beginning bit with beck lying in the floor with Heidi, I'm not sure I explained that well. I don't know, it's just something you have to experience I guess. XD

Peace love and tacos :3


	4. Caps

I call this strange experiment "**A** **Random Conversation With Beck and Jade**" Enjoy!

* * *

"Beck!"

"What?"

"Oh, like you don't know."

"Know what exactly?"

"You did it again!"

"Jade. You don't have to yell. Just tell me what I did."

"You left the cap off the toothpaste. Again."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean, _that's it_? We've talked about this before."

"More like, you've _yelled_ at me before."

"Oh."

"Don't start '_oh'_-ing me."

"Then don't make me."

"Well if you stop- okay, you know what? Let's just forget it. I promise, next time, I'll remember to put the cap back on."

"That's what you said _last_ time."

"I _forgot_. Okay? I'm not used to it. I always used those toothpastes with the little flippy cap. If we just got that type, you wouldn't have this problem."

"It's not that hard to screw the cap back on, Beck. You have to screw it off anyway. And for your information, I bought this type of toothpaste because it was on _sale_."

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry. Alright?"

"Fine."

"Wait, is this still that cinnamon flavored toothpaste?"

"Yeah."

"Oh gosh, I hate that stuff."

"Beck!"

"What? I'm just saying, toothpaste shouldn't taste like a spicy breakfast bun. I like mint better. Can we get that next time?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you bothered to come grocery shopping with me every once in a while..."

"When would I have time? I'm either at school or at work or sleeping. All of which are important."

"So you're saying that _sleeping_ is more important than _me_?"

"No!"

"Well that's what it sounds like."

"No, I'm just saying that I don't have a lot a spare time anymore."

"Now you're mad at me for taking up all your free time?"

"When did I say I was _mad_ at you?"

"You didn't have to."

"Jade, honestly, sometimes I just want to-"

"What? Break up with me?"

"Never."

"If sleep is _so_ much more important to you-"

"_Nothing_ is more important than you."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'm serious, Jade."

"...Okay."

"_Okay_ what?"

"I don't know, just, _okay._"

"Okay then."

"Okay."

" I love you."

"Yeah, you too."

"Wanna go see a movie?"

"Yes please."

* * *

Okay, I'm not sure what that was. xD I've always wanted to try a dialogue only chapter. I figured this would be an interesting fun segment to throw in between longer chapters. It'll probably show up again at sometime. Also, this could be taken as pre-Heidi or post-Heidi. I really didn't have one or the other in mind while writing it.

And yes, this is based off of the line in the last chapter, where Beck says they argue about everything from school to work to toothpaste. It's really quite hard to write an argument about toothpaste. 0.0 Haha, but their arguments always have happy endings, I think they just argue for fun most of the time.

Anyway, I've got a longer "before Heidi" chapter in the works, but it won't be done till next week. Let's just say it'll involve Beck, Jade, their moms, and a shopping trip. ;P

* * *

Likecrazy143- Don't worry! I don't think I could handle it if they broke up in this story either :D

Daniyeahthatsme- These are happy heart attacks! Thanks!

Liz- that's sorta how it's been going so far, not sure if I'll keep if like that, but it works for now. :3

Andrea1301- I agree, they are so cute. Thanks!

* * *

Oheylook! It's a summer thunderstorm! I love those. I better get this posted before our Internet goes out xP


	5. QUICK NOTE!

Hey guys! No, this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to make you guys aware of something.

Probably you know that victorious is ending after this season. (although you never know...;)) A lot of people are abandoning or deleting their stories because of this. NEVER FEAR! This story **_will_ _be_ _continuing_.** This story is pretty AU anyway, so it doesn't matter.

Also, I don't even watch alot of victorious so it doesnt affect me that much. Yeah, its sad, but not heart breaking. My knowledge of victorious comes from having watched a few episodes on YouTube, watching slap videos, and reading wiki articles. And watching Iparty with victorious. Yeah, I'm an iCarly girl :P

Thanks for the reviews so far! I love you people! I hit 500 visitors after that last chapter and almost 1000 views! :33

I leave you with the following words,

"Yes, a terrible, hilarious accident. That now has seventeen hundred views!". - Jade West

That pretty much sums up this story xP although I don't have quite that many views ;)

See ya sometime next week with a REAL update!


	6. Drabbles

Oh my gosh you guys. I forgot it was world wide day of bade D:

To make up for my coughlazinesscough _forgetfulness, _here's a few drabbly drabbles based off of random word of the days from the online dictionary! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing...nothing important anyway...

* * *

1. **pelagic **

1. Of or pertaining to the open seas or oceans.

2. Living or growing at or near the surface of the ocean, far from land, as certain organisms.

* * *

Beck loved the ocean. Jade did not.

The smell of salt in the air, the sound of the waves crashing, the feeling when you're out past the breaking waves, and you just float with the swells. It was amazing in Beck's mind. It was easily one of his top ten favorite places, and it was just as easily one of Jade's top ten _least_ favorite places.

She had nothing against beaches. In fact, she loved sitting in the sand, under an umbrella of course, just enjoying the sights and sounds. Just not the ocean. Most definitely not the ocean. All because of that one pelagic _creature_. That demon of a dolphin back in third grade.

It's ten years later. Beck is holding their six-month old daughter, and he's walking into the ocean. Jade had promised she wouldn't freak out. They had spent about an hour at the beach, arguing about it, while Heidi had contentedly ran her fingers through the sand. Beck had begged her to trust him, that he wouldn't let anything happen to their baby. Eventually, Jade had given in, and Beck had picked up a giggling Heidi and jogged towards the sea.

Now Beck is ankle-deep, knee-deep, _waist_-deep. Finally he stops. He begins talking to Heidi, and Jade wishes she could hear what he's saying. Part of her whispers that _she_ _could, if she just went out there and joined him_. If she just ignored her fear, pushed it out of her mind. She's missing out on an experience with her family, all because of a _friendly dolphin_?

Heidi is laughing, her dark brown hair blowing into Beck's face as he laughs with her. She sticks her hand in the water, then begins splashing with all her might. Beck's arms tighten around her, making sure that there's no chance she's going to fall in. The simple gesture does something to Jade. Something breaks inside of her, something that's been wrapped around her for years, and finally she decided to simply get up, and join her family. She decided to _trust_.

* * *

2.** billet-doux**

1. A love letter

* * *

He had been gone for nearly three weeks now. He had gotten a small role in a film, and he had had to go to _Alaska_ for some of the scenes. Freakin' _Alaska_. For an entire _month_. It had been out of the question for Jade to come along, she was 34 weeks pregnant.

She was miserable. Emotionally and physically. She felt huge, her feet hurt, her back hurt, her _heart_ hurt. She hated being away from Beck, even just for a day. Sure, they talked the phone every night, but Beck was always tired from shooting that day, and she was more irritable than ever. Needless to say, that didn't make for good conversations.

Something crazy had happened though. Beck had started sending her _letters_. Not just any letters either. _Love_ letters. He had never done that before. Okay, sometimes he would send her a romantic text when she was having a bad day, or he would leave sticky-notes that said, 'I love you' in random places. They always made her smile, but she didn't get why he was sending these letters. Maybe because he was so fed up with their phone conversations, or maybe just because he was sappy like that.

No matter what it was, Jade had begun to look forward to his letters. More accurately, she _depended_ on them. She had gone into a mini-depression after Beck left, and lately she noticed that on days that she got his letters, she felt happy again. Her friends noticed this as well. Apparently, Cat had let it get out that Beck was sending her letters, and now it had become commonplace to hear André or Robbie complain that, "Somebody better call Beck and tell him to send Jade another letter so she doesn't kill us."

But no matter how many jokes came out of it, she was able to face each day with his letters in her pocket.

* * *

3. **matte**

1. Having a dull or lusterless surface: matte paint; a matte complexion; a photograph with a matte finish.

2. A dull or dead surface, often slightly roughened, as on metals, paint, paper, or glass.

3. A tool for producing such a surface.

* * *

He had been gone for three years._ Three years_. Three years without his smile, still able to light up her day, even when the lines around it had gotten deeper. Three years without his voice, still able to melt her heart, even when it became hoarse and dry. Three years without his _hair_, still full and fluffy, even when it turned snow-white. Three years without _him_. The love of her life.

And now she stared at old photographs, stared at faces that smiled up at her. People that had once held such meaning, been able to fill her with such joy, were now reduced to dusty images on matte surfaces. Dull, dead, like her. Not dead in body, but dead in soul. Because without Beck Oliver, Jade West was nothing.

* * *

4. **guff**

1. Empty or foolish talk; nonsense.

2. Insolent talk.

* * *

These were the days that Jade never took for granted. Days when the gang could just sit around, and pretty much do nothing but talk, joke, play cards. They would hang out in Beck's RV, or sometimes at Tori's house. Listen to Cat tell yet another story about her brother. Hear Robbie sing yet another song about a random object, whether it be bunnies or dodge balls. Yes, even hear Trina whine about something that didn't even matter.

Because this was the summer before their senior year, their last chance to do this. After next year, everything was changing. Jade ad Beck would be _parents_, Tori and André both had record deals in the works, Robbie was planning on going to college, and who knew what Cat was going to do. Either way, things were going to change. And no matter how much Jade was dreading it, nothing was going to change it.

Thats why she loved these moments so much. Every little conversation, every litte laugh, _everything_. These moments were never coming back. There wouldn't be time for this kind of thing anymore. They would all be adults, with all the responsibilities that go with that. They had to grow up. And as hard and cold as Jade might appear, she wasn't ready to grow up. Not at all.

Luckily, life has ways of forcing those responsibilities on you, so you don't have a choice.

* * *

Yay! Those were so much fun! And I even learned some new words :P

Likecrazy143- I worried that it might be hard to follow D: thanks though!

Daniyeahthatsme- I love writing humor, so thats find with me! Thanks

Guest- This actually made me so happy. In case you guys didn't see, a guest left a review that just said "Update Soon" That honestly put a smile on my face. Your wish is my command.

Livelaugh1212-thanks so much :3

DevinMaddox- glad you liked it! It was fun to write. Ha, I like both flavors, but I think mint wins ;)

Liz- never fear! The next chapter should (hopefully) be before Heidi. :3

I really hope everyone liked this chapter, because I think it's my favorite so far ;P I'm all hyper over it. :D

Seeya guys next week sometime!

And remember,

_Mmm, children that glass sure does look delicious, doesn't it?_  
_But you can't eat it._  
_'cause broken glass is not a food,_  
_So don't you listen to some dude,_  
_Who says put cheese on broken glass,_  
_And make a sand-a-wich!_  
_Out of broken glass.._.

That song is so addicting...


	7. Appearances

So, I'm not sure what exactly happened. I uploaded the last chapter, and it updated it, but it never bumped the story up to the first page? It just sat on like, the third page or whatever. And I was really looking forward to getting some feedback on that chapter x(

I'm gonna upload this and see if it bumps it up. So if you haven't read that last chapter, "Drabbles" please make sure you do! I don't want it to get forgotten!

If you have already read it, don't worry! This wasn't a waste of your time reading this, because I have a _fifth_ drabble for you. ;) this one is based off of the August 12th word of the day, natty! ... I think the online dictionary hates me.

* * *

5. **natty**

1. Neatly or trimly smart in dress or appearance; spruce: a natty white uniform.

2. Smart and fashionable (esp. of a person or article of clothing.)

* * *

Jade's father was practically the deffniton of _natty_. He wore suits on the weekends, and not once had she seen him in anything less dressed up than a golfing outfit. She had lived with the man for ten years and another six years on and off, after her parents got divorced. And never had she seen him wear just jeans and a t-shirt, or sweatpants. Although its not like she spent _that_ much time around him anyway. Whether by choice or not.

Beck was different. He hated dressing up, although he didn't complain when he had to. Instead, he pretty much lived in his jeans year round. He gave off a casual appearance, looking like he just threw on whatever his hand touched first. Jewelry often seemed to be thrown on at random, shirts were layered on that didn't neccisarily match. But Jade knew that there was a strategy to his madness. He spent longer than her getting dressed in morning, carefully picking out everything he put on, just so he could have the appearance of looking like he didn't care what he wore.

Really, Jade thought it was a bit too complicated and don't even get started on his _hair. _But all in all, if she had to chose, she was pretty sure Beck was the nattiest dresser she knew.

* * *

Oh my gosh. I hate the word natty. Ew. Natty.

So hopefully this worked, and the fic gets bumped up. If not, oh well. :P

NOW I will get working on this shopping trip chapter I keep talking about. XD

:333


	8. Cards

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get this out sooner, but life has just been...uhg. Not bad, just really hectic, you know? I haven't had time to write in days. This is not that shopping trip chapter I keep babbling about. That chapter is turning into this huge thing, and it probably won't be done for _awhile. _

So instead, I have a few shorter stories for you that should be out soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys! Enjoy :3

* * *

Whenever Jade pictured telling the gang that she was pregnant, she always imagined that it would turn into a huge fiasco. Cat would probably spazz out and faint, Rex would make some inappropriate jokes, Robbie might cry, and Jade didn't even want to think about what miss perfect Tori would do. André might be cool with it, but he would still be disappointed and Trina, well, Trina would just be Trina. And all of that was why she and Beck had decided to hold off on telling them for a few weeks.

Of course, they couldn't keep it a secret forever. They hadn't really planned anything out. Somehow it just happened one night while playing cards at Tori's. It always came back to cards, didn't it?

* * *

"Alright people, enough chit-chat. Time to place some bets." André said, as everyone turned their attention away from Cat's new elephant plushie, Mr. Big Toes, and back to the game at hand. The whole gang was there, except Trina, who was upstairs doing her nails for some party.

"You know, I really hate this game." Robbie stated, as he checked his cards.

"Then why do you keep _playing_?" Jade asked irritably. Beck gave her a look, so she gave him one of her own. He rolled his eyes and called out,

"I bet three reds."

"Red is my favorite flavor!" Cat called out, looking pleased with herself. Tori gave Cat a strange look.

"Cat, they're M&Ms. The color doesn't matter. They're always chocolate flavored." she explained. Cat sank down in her seat dejectedly.

"Y'know, I always think the blue ones taste the best," Robbie threw out, giving Cat a hopeful smile. She grinned back, eyes downcast, cheeks blushing. Jade let out a disgusted groan. This was met by stares from everyone, but no one said anything.

"I'll match your three reds and raise you two yellows." André said, tossing his candy into the pot. "Your turn, Lil Red."

"Kay!" Cat said happily, studying her cards. Seconds ticked by, accompanied by Cat's drawn out, "Ummm"

"Just go!" Jade snapped, causing Cat to jump out of her seat. Cat's cards went flying as she let out a shriek.

"Jade!" Robbie admonished, quickly getting up to help gather Cat's cards, most of which had ended up under the table.

"Apologize." was all Beck said, in a tone that left no room for argument. Jade muttered something under her breath, but looked at least a little sorry as she mumbled,

"Sorry Cat."

"It's okay." Cat replied from under the table, "You only scared me alot. Hey Tori! Someone left some gum under here!" All heads turned to Tori.

"What!" Tori exclaimed, "I'm not the one who put it there!"

"Don't worry!" Cat called, "It's not strawberry!" Many a strange look was thrown at the table, but Cat offered no explanation as she crawled out, and threw the old wad of gum into the trash. "Is it still my turn?" she asked, taking her seat as Robbie handed her her cards.

"Yeah, and I'd suggest folding." Robbie told her, in a secretive tone.

"Robbie!" Cat yelled, "Don't tell me what to do! Why'd you look at my cards?"

"I'm sorry!" cried Robbie, throwing his hands up in surrender, "I just saw-"

"Nobody likes a cheater, Robbie." Jade said, in that playfully evil voice that only she could pull off.

"I am not a cheater!" Robbie yelled, which only made Cat more upset.

"Why would you cheat?" she said with an almost pleading voice.

"I'm not trying-"

"Guys!" Beck said in a stern voice. Leaning over, he said softly to Cat, "You don't have to fold. Just do whatever you were going to before, ok?"

"Don't help her." Jade said angrily to Beck.

"Why not?" Beck asked, his voice rising a bit. "What's wrong with helping a friend?"

"She doesn't need it!" Jade snapped, "She's not a baby-"

At the word baby, her voice trailed off awkwardly. She glared in Beck's direction, while he pretended not to notice and fiddled with the bracelets on his wrist. Jade was biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. The room was silent, until Rex spoke up.

"Awkward."

"Rex!" Robbie cried.

"Well it's _true_." Rex replied.

"Why?" Cat asked curiously, apparently forgetting her anger at Robbie and her dislike of Rex. Before Rex could answer, Robbie flung him across the room, where he landed in a crumpled heap.

"Oww." Rex moaned before becoming silent.

"Can we just go back to the cards?" Jade muttered, avoiding everyone's gazes, but especially Beck's.

"No." Tori said calmly.

"Vega-" Jade started to threaten.

"I want to know what's going on." Tori continued, "Are you guys fighting again?" she asked, pointing at Beck and Jade. The two of them seemed to be having some sort of conversation using only facial expressions. Beck raised an eyebrow and inclined his head towards Jade. She wrinkled her nose, and gave him a hard stare. He shrugged and lifted both eyebrows. Jade frowned, and shook her head slightly.

"Are we playing charades?" Cat asked hopefully.

Surprising everyone, including herself, Jade didn't reply with a nasty yet witty comeback. Instead, she simply said, "I'm pregnant."

Silence once again enveloped the room, and once again, Rex broke the silence by mumbling from the floor, "I think we just achieved a new level of awkwardness."

"Wait, so you're...?" Tori asked, pointing at Jade. Jade nodded. "And Beck is...?" Tori continued. Beck nodded, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"So you two had-" Robbie's question was broken off by André throwing a deck of cards at his head. "Ouch!" he cried, rubbing his face. "You could really hurt someone with those!"

André shook his head, then said quietly, "I seriously can't believe this. I mean, I-" he broke off, shaking his head again, and then shrugging. "I'm happy for you guys."

Cat took all this in with a wide-eyed expression. "You're...You and Beck... A baby?" she managed to ask excitedly.

Jade rolled her eyes, but gave Cat the tiniest of smiles. "Yeah, a baby."

Beck grinned at Jade's words. It felt good to finally have this out in the open, instead of it being a dark cloud hanging over them all the time.

Tori spoke up again, "So, how long have you guys known?"

Jade and Beck glanced at each other. "Um, about a month?" Jade said, trying to do the math in her head.

"Three weeks, five days, eleven hours and nine minutes." Beck clarified, "Not that I'm keeping track or anything." Jade gave him a dirty look, which only made Beck grin.

"So you guys knew about this for almost a _month_, and didn't tell us?" cried Tori.

André layed a hand on her arm and said quietly, "Look, that's not important right now. Right not we should just be thinking about-"

"We should just be thinking about how I'm going to kick all your butts at cards." Jade interrupted, "So let's get back to the game, ok?" Her tone made sure no one would argue with her.

Beck gave her a frown, but picked up his cards and said, "Sure. Cat, it's still your turn."

Everyone looked as though the last thing they wanted to think about was cards, but they all played along. They continued the game, but without most of the jokes and arguing that normally accompanied it. And as Cat folded, she whispered happily, "A baby."

* * *

Yay! I actually really liked that. Hopefully you did too.

Random story!

So I have this video or my two year old cousin dancing at my other cousins birthday party. She's totally rocking out, jumping all over the place, doing somersaults, the whole shebang. And the other day, I finnaly realized that the song she's rocking out to is Five Fingers to the Face. xD ha, she's got good taste in music. And at the end, when the song is over, she says "Hey! Why'd it stop?" so cute :3

Anyways, please leave a review if you liked the chapter. Or if you didn't. I'm cool with that. I haven't gotten any angry flame reviews yet, and I sort of want one. xD

:3


	9. Videos

Yay! Another update! This ones fairly short, but I like it. Oh, and if you havent seen Jade and Beck's relationship advice videos, I'd suggest checking them out, as this one-shot has to do with them. ;)

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this, and especially those who have reviewed it! Love you guys. :33

* * *

Beck and Jade were sitting on Beck's bed in his RV, bored to death. It was a Saturday afternoon at the end of August. School was starting that Monday, but for now, there was nothing to do. They couldn't keep working on their apartment until some paperwork went through at the bank. They couldn't go to the beach because it was pouring outside, and Beck didn't think he could handle another day at the mall shopping with Jade. Tori and Trina were on vacation, André was taking care of his grandma, Cat was visiting her uncles, and Robbie had a cold.

So they simply sat, Beck with his arm around Jade, and watched a re-run of a Stanley Cup hockey game. Yawning, Beck wracked his brain for an idea, _something_ to do. Suddenly, inspiration struck. Now if only he could get Jade to agree.

"Hey." he said, poking her in the ribs. She brushed his hand away, but didn't say anything. "You know what we should do?" he continued.

"No." Jade said in a distracted voice, never taking her eyes off of the TV screen.

"We should do a video for the Slap." Beck answered himself, looking expectantly for Jade's reaction. There was none. "Come on," he pleaded, "People are still sending us questions about relationships and stuff, and we never did get a real video out."

"And who's fault was that again?" she asked, finally looking away from the TV and turning to stare at him. He almost wished she hadn't. The glare she gave him was enough to strike terror in the hearts of most people. But not Beck.

"You can't still be mad about the noogies, can you?" asked Beck doubtfully, as he unwrapped his arm from around Jade, and got up.

"Yes I can, and where are you going?" she yelled, as Beck walked to the back of the RV.

"Just looking for my camera." he called, his head inside a cabinet.

"We're not seriously going to do this, are we?" she asked irritably.

"Why not?"

"Why would anyone want relationship advice from a pregnant teenager and her boyfriend?"

"You just had to go there, didn't you?" Beck remarked, coming back with camera in hand. Setting up the camera on the countertop across from his bed, he turned it on and checked the angle.

"Smile." Beck told her, as he adjusted where the camera sat. Jade stuck her tongue out at him. Beck grinned as he gave the camera one last nudge to the left, then went to sit down next to Jade.

"Ready?" he asked, pulling out his phone and going to his Slap page. Jade ran her fingers through her hair, seperating out some of the blonde streaks that were her latest experiment, and adjusted her tank top, which was stretched taunt against her rounded belly.

"Fine." she said, her voice conveying a bit of annoyance, but not as much as Beck had feared. Beck clicked the camera's remote.

"Hey guys. I'm Beck, and this is my girlfriend Jade." he began, before Jade interrupted him.

"They know who we are." she said, rolling her eyes at him. Beck chose to ignore her.

"So, awhile back, we started doing a couple of these videos where we would answer some of your questions about relationships. You guys seemed to like them, but we never actually got to-"

Once again, Jade cut him off. "Wait, you actually _posted_ those videos?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I figured that you would have seen my updates that clearly said, "Beck and Jade's relationship advice." Beck said, as patiently as he could.

"Well, I didn't know that you meant that you actually posted _those_ videos." shot back Jade. Beck blinked at her a few times, as if trying to come up with some reply. Giving up, he turned back to the camera.

"Anyway. The first question is this- 'Dear Beck, I have-"

"Why is it just 'Dear Beck?" interrupted Jade, "Why not 'Dear Beck_ and Jade_?"

" I don't know. Maybe because it was posted on _my_ Slap page-"

"And why '_Dear_ Beck'? Who is this person anyways? Like they have any right to call you Dear-"

"Can you _please_ just be a little more _cooperative? _Please?"

"...Fine."

"Thank you."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, then Beck turned back to the camera once more.

"The first question is, "Dear Beck..." Beck paused as Jade made a faint disgusted noise, but she let him continue, "I have a boyfriend who is the sweetest, most caring-" Once again, Jade interrupted with a groan. Shaking his head, Beck kept going, "...most caring guy I have ever met. But I just found out that he still sleeps with several teddy bears. I find that disturbing. What should I do?"

Beck and Jade exchanged a look. Taking a deep breath, Beck began, " Well, I think the first thing to do is to accep-"

"Why can't I give advice first?" Jade cut in.

"O-kay, fine. What's you advice?"

Jade gave a playfully nasty smirk. "Well, I'd start by saying-"

Suddenly she was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. She pulled it out and answered it.

"Mom? What do you want?" she asked, starting to stand up. Beck gave her a hand, then grinned and shrugged apologetically at the camera.

"Yeah, I'm at the RV." "No." "Really?" "I guess..." "Um, fifteen mintutes?" "Kay, bye"

Beck could only hear bits and pieces of Jade's conversation as she paced up and down the length of the RV. Hanging up, she grabbed her bag off of the floor, and started towards the door.

"Hey. Where are you running off to?" Beck asked, when Jade didn't offer an explanation.

"My mom got called into work, so I have to go back home and watch Jaxon." she said, already opening up the door. Jaxon was Jade's twelve year old brother. Beck thought he was a pretty cool kid, and Jaxon practically worshiped the ground Beck walked on.

"You want me to come along?" he offered.

"Sure." came Jade's short, almost _bashful_ reply. Beck smiled at her, then stood up and walked towards the camera.

"I'm starting to think we're never going to get one of these videos put out." he said, with a concerned look on his face.

"Come on, Beck!" Jade yelled from just outside the door.

Beck grinned, waved goodbye to the camera, then turned it off.

* * *

I just saw the most disturbing thing ever. It was a commercial for Winx club, and it was like, a music video, and Liz Gilles was singing the lead. I mean, the video itself was pretty creepy, but add to that the fact that Liz was a pink fairy and just, ug, words escape me. 0.o

Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! And yay! It's my birthday eve!

:3


	10. Babysitters

Hey! This was supposed to be up on Monday for my birthday, but I got busy, and then our Internet went out, and i had work and school and stuff, so it's a little delayed. Hope you don't mind :P thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Love you!

P.S. I'll treat all reviews for this chapter as late birthday presents cause I'm so greedy! xDD

Enjoy! I love this chapter :3

* * *

The whole thing started at Tori's house, where they were, yet again, playing cards. Beck mentioned something about wanting to take Jade out to eat, but needing to find a babysitter first, and that's where Cat had jumped in.

"I'll do it!" she called out, unnecessarily loud.

Beck and Jade exchanged a doubtful look, then Jade said, "I don't think-"

Before she could finish, Cat interrupted, "Pleasey? I've helped take care of her before!"

Beck gave her a smile, and said, "We know, it's just that, I don't think you understand everything that goes into taking care of-"

"I know how a baby works, Beck!" she shouted, offended.

"I'll do it with her!" Robbie quickly offered. Jade snickered behind her hand. André nearly passed out, trying not to laugh. Cat and Robbie seemed to be oblivious to the innuendo.

"Hey, I'm serious. I don't mind babysitting." Robbie said, after everyone regained their composure.

"Please, no." moaned Jade, her face pressed into the table.

"I'll do it too, if that makes you feel better. I mean, I probably wouldn't trust those two with Heidi if I were you guys." Tori put in, smiling.

"No, that does _not_ make me feel better." Jade mumbled into the table, while Beck rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"I'll help too. I've got experience." André offered, referring to his little sister.

"Come on!" Robbie pleaded.

"Pleasey?" Cat begged again.

"Fine." Jade said, never looking up.

Cat jumped out of her seat, and did a happy dance, while Beck gave the rest of the gang the date and time they should come over.

And that was how Cat, Robbie, Rex, Tori, and André ended up at Beck and Jade's apartment that Friday night. After a few last minute instructions from Jade, and assurance from Beck that they would only be gone an hour or two, they were babysitters.

Heidi was sleeping on the couch in the living room, lying flat on her back, tiny arms and legs splayed out in all directions, pillows surrounding her to make sure she wouldn't fall off. Cat went straight over to her, and sat down on the floor. She pressed her face within inches of Heidi's, and watched the little baby face intently.

"Cat?" Tori asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for her to wake up." Cat whispered excitedly, careful not to disturb Heidi.

Tori, André and Robbie glanced at each other, then Robbie said, "Cat, that might be awhile. Are you really going to sit there the whole time? Cause I think-"

"Shhh Robbie! You'll wake her up! Besides, I'm the head babysitter." she said matter of factly, smoothing out her skirt, and fluffing her hair.

More looks were exchanged.

"Since when are you head babysitter?" André asked, confused.

"Since I offered to babysit first. Duh." Cat said, as though it were obvious.

"Come on Cat. You can't seriously sit like that all night." Tori said, pulling on Cat's arm.

Crossing her arns, Cat reluctantly turned around, and sat with her back pressed against the couch. Robbie came over and sat next to her, holding his acoustic guitar. Nobody was sure why he had brought it babysitting with him. André took a seat on the couch opposite the one Heidi was on, and Tori stretched out on the floor by the TV. Amazingly, Rex was crumpled in a heap in the corner, forgotten by everyone.

The room was dim, lit only by a small lamp on an end table. Seconds ticked by, then minutes. Nobody broke the silence, until,

"I'm so bored." Cat moaned, her head resting on Robbie's shoulder. Groans were heard all around.

"What should we do?" Tori asked no one in particular. Nobody spoke up.

"Cards?" she suggested, pulling a deck out of her bag.

André shrugged, "Sure. Why not? We only play cards like, all the time." Tori rolled her eyes at him, but began shuffling the cards. Suddenly, Heidi let out a little baby sneeze. Cat began freakng out, hurrying to turn around and check on her. But by the time she did, Heidi was already fast asleep again. Cat pouted, then turned back to the card game.

"Wait!" Robbie said, freezing everyone in their tracks. "We don't have anything to bet with."

Tori groaned at him, "Can't we play cards _without_ betting?"

"No." Cat whined. "We need candy!"

André stood up and started towards the kitchen. Tori followed him, and began rummaging through cupboards.

"I don't see any candy." she called back to Cat and Robbie, after opening several doors. "There's some cereal, though. Will that work?"

"Fine." Robbie said, dragging Rex into the card circle, as Tori brought back a box of Yummy-O's. Dumping some of the cereal out, they began to play. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into nearly an hour.

* * *

At Maestro's, Beck and Jade were waiting on dessert. Beck pulled out his phone for the umpteenth time.

"Well, they haven't burnt the place down yet." he said, seeing as there were no messages.

"Quit freaking out." Jade said, taking a sip of her drink. Beck smiled at her.

"I would have expected _you_ to be the one freaked out." he teased. She gave him a confused look. "Well, you always hear about new moms spazzing out when they're away from the baby." he continued. "You seem pretty calm."

Jade gave him a small smile. "Who says I'm not spazzing out on the inside?"

Beck almost laughed. "That makes two of us." he confessed, as a waiter approached their table with dessert.

* * *

Back at the apartment, the gang was just finishing up a game of 500 rummy. André ended up taking the win, while Robbie was left trying to figure out how he had gotten to negative 283.

Heidi was still asleep, making soft snoring sounds. At one point she had opened one dark brown eye, then the other, blinked, and immediately feel back asleep. Cat had nearly had a heart attack.

As Tori began shuffling the cards, _again_, Cat stood up and said loudly, "I'm going to the bathroom!"

Robbie choked/coughed into his sleeve, while Tori said in a weirded out voice, "O-kay. Sure. Go ahead. Down the hall, on the left."

"I know where the bathroom is." Cat replied, starting out of the room. "If Heidi wakes up, you _have_ to come get me. _Have. To_."

"Okay, okay, don't worry." assured Tori, smiling at Cat's worries. Cat gave each of the a serious stare, then slowly backed the rest of the way out of the room, keeping an eye on Heidi. The other laughed after she left, but to Cat, this was serious chiz.

Finishing her business in the bathroom, Cat began washing her hands. Suddenly, she heard the front door open. Eyes wide, she quickly dried her hands and pressed her ear to the bathroom wall

"Hey guys!" That was definitely Tori's voice.

"How was dinner?" Now André's.

"Great, we-"

Upon hearing Beck's voice, she opened the door, her heart beating faster and faster. She hurtled down the hallway, softly saying, "No," over and over. Her stockinged feet slipped on the hard wood flooring, and she nearly went careening into the now closed front door. Beck managed to grab her just in time.

"Woah. Cat. What's the matter?" he asked, concerned. She looked over into the living room, where Jade was standing over the still sleeping baby. Tears formed at the corners of Cat's eyes.

"I didn't get to do anything." she mumbled, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her sweater. "She just slept the whole time."

Beck and Jade looked at each other, then at the other teens. Robbie shrugged, Tori frowned, and André bit his lip,

"You guys have to go!" Cat said suddenly, pushing Beck towards the door.

"Wait, Cat. What are you doing?" Jade asked, as Cat opened the door, and attempted to push Beck through it. Her size put her at a disadvantage. Beck stood up straight without so much as wobbling, while Cat braced her feet against a counter and pushed on him as hard she could. It was really quite comical.

"I already- told you- guys." she said, grunting as she continued her fight against Beck. "You two need to leave so I can babysit Heidi when she wakes up!"

Beck looked at Cat, then at Jade. Shrugging one shoulder, he smirked and said to Jade, "Wanna see a movie?"

Jade rolled her eyes, but promptly grabbed her bag. "Lets go." she said, as Cat finally gave up and clapped her hands.

"Yay!" she said excitedly, running back to the living room to resume her watch on Heidi.

Beck grabbed his keys, then shrugged at a confused Tori, André and Robbie. "Guess I'll see you guys later," he said, as he and Jade walked out the door. The other teens looked at each other.

"I didn't sign up for two more hours of babysitting and playing cards." André complained.

"Yeah, well, I didn't sign up for anything." Rex commented from the floor.

* * *

An hour later, Heidi was still asleep. The gang, tired of cards, had decided to help Robbie perfect his new song. Unfortunatly, they got distracted trying to find something that rhymed with "orange." Now they were sprawled out in various positions around the living room, half-asleep themselves, listening to Robbie tiredly strumming his guitar. Cat had worried that the guitar would wake Heidi up, but had been proven otherwise. Heidi slept through it all.

"When you sit down on the pot,

Make sure there is a lot,

Of toilet paperrrrrr!" Robbie sang, half-heartily.

Tori groaned. "Nobody will ever want to listen to a song about bathroom etiquette, Robbie." she complained.

"And why the "pot"?" André asked, face down on a pillow. "Who even calls it that in a normal conversation?"

"You try finding a word to rhyme with 'toilet'." Robbie complained, rubbing his eyes.

"What about that song you wrote about the ocean?" spoke up Cat, "You could sing that one."

Robbie sighed, cleared his throat, got his fingers positioned just right, then began slowly,

"It's fun to splash in sea,

It's not fun when you have to leave,

It's fun to play in the sand,

It's not fun when a crab pinches your hand,"

While everyone was focused on Robbie, nobody noticed when, out of the blue, Heidi opened her eyes. Seeing as no one was paying attention to her, she mustered up a deep breath, and cried as loud as a three month old could.

Cat shrieked, and ran over to pick her up. "Hey baby!" she said sweetly, careful to support Heidi's head. "Don't cry! Aunt Cat is here!"

Apparently that did not reassure Heidi, who continued to cry.

"Maybe she's hungry." Tori suggested, coming over to sit by Cat.

"Quick! Robbie! Bottle!" Cat cried, trying to calm down Heidi, who was now quite red in the face.

"Right!" he said, running towards the kitchen. Jade had told them that there were plenty of pre-made bottles in the fridge. Grabbing one, he ran back to the living room and handed it to Cat. She took it, then yelled,

"Robbie! It's cold!" At his confused look, she shoved it back into his hand. "Go warm it up!"

"Right!" he nodded, and took off full-speed for the kitchen. Sticking the bottle in the microwave, he counted out thirty "I love Grandma"'s, then ran back to Cat. On the way, he tripped over Rex, and flew face-forward to the ground.

"Robbie!" Cat complained.

"Sorry!" Robbie moaned from the floor. He lifted one arm and handed the bottle to Cat, not even bothering to get off the floor. Cat took it angrily, then yelped.

"Robbie! It's burning up!" she yelled at him, eyes wide with horror. "What were you trying to do?!"

"I-I'm sorry! I've never made a bottle before!"

"Here, lemme do it." André put in, grabbing the bottle from Cat, and heading to the kitchen.

"Hurry!" Cat called.

André brought back a new bottle, that was properly warmed up, and handed it to Cat. She stuck the bottle in Heidi's mouth, and almost instantly, Heidi stopped crying. Sighs of relief were heard all around.

Heidi gulped down the bottle eagerly, barely stopping to breathe. Tori looked a little concerned.

"Maybe you should stop and burp her." she suggested to Cat. Cat nodded and pulled the bottle out of Heidi's mouth. Lifting her up onto her shoulder, Car began softly patting her back. Everyone got quiet, waiting to hear a burp. Unfortunately, what they got was a bit more dramatic.

Heidi burped all right, but a long stream of regurgitated formula followed it. The offending substance made a trail down Cat's back, and began dripping onto the couch. Tori and André both groaned, while Robbie attempted not to puke himself. Heidi seemed pleased, and was now tangling her hands in Cat's red hair.

Cat slowly turned her gaze to Tori. Her eyes were filling with tears for the second time that night. Her smile slowly quivered it's way into a frown.

"Awww, Cat! " Tori said sympatheticly, "It's okay. We'll just cle-"

"I don't think I want to be head babysitter anymore." Cat said softly, barely holding back tears. "Here." she said, handing Heidi to Tori, and then turning her head to look at the trail of spit up down her back. It was even in her hair.

"Come on, cutie." Robbie said quietly, picking himself up from the floor and grabbing Cat's arm. She let him lead her to the kitchen sink. He carefully took off her sweater, avoiding the still warm liquid, and then said,

"Here, stick your head in the sink."

She smiled at him, then did what he said. Robbie turned on the water, and proceeded to wash the formula out of her hair. Cat giggled at the coldness.

Back in the living room, André was examining the damage done to the couch. "I better clean this before it stains." he said, standing up and going to look for a rag. Tori, still holding a happy Heidi, made her way towards the stairs.

"I'm going to take Heidi up to change her!" she called to Cat, "She got spit up all over her clothes."

Cat gave a strangled scream, then came running up the steps after Tori.

"Wait!" Robbie cried from the kitchen, but Cat ignored him. Hair dripping everywhere, she finally caught up to Tori as she entered Heidi's room.

"Cat!" Tori exclaimed, "You're making a mess!"

"I don't care." Cat said happily, "Can I please pick out Heidi's clothes? Pleasey?"

"I thought you didn't want to be head babysitter anymore." Tori pointed out. Cat seemed to be oblivious. She ran excitedly towards Heidi's dresser and began rummaging through the clothes. Sighing, Tori worked on getting Heidi undressed.

Cat walked over to the changing table, arns full of clothes.

"Um, Cat?" questioned Tori. Cat ignored her, and began carefully dressing Heidi. First, a pink long-sleeved onsie. Then green and white striped leggings. Next came a short ruffled purple skirt, and a blue and pink flowered short-sleeved shirt. Last came the socks, one blue one and one yellow one.

"Why don't her socks match?" Tori asked, as though that were the craziest part.

"Because it's more fun!" Cat said happily.

Tori examined Heidi again. "Do you really think she'll be comfortable in all that?" she asked skeptically.

"It's baby clothes. Duh! Why would they make clothing that was uncomfortable for babies?" Car asked, looking at Tori as if she was crazy.

"Okay then." Tori said, picking Heidi back up and starting towards the stairs. Once again, they heard he front door suddenly open.

"We're back!" called out an un-happy Jade. Cat ran full speed down the stairs, ignoring Tori's warnings to slow down.

Jade and Beck were standing in the living room, watching as André and Robbie furiously scrubbed at the couch cushions.

"You didn't have to clean the place, you know?" Beck said, smiling at them. Suddenly, Cat came round the corner, wet hair flying everywhere.

"You're back!" she said happily.

"Yeah, because in the middle of the movie, some guy working in the booth spilled his drink all over the projector." Jade said angrily. "And they didn't even give us refunds!"

"They gave us a coupon." Beck pointed out.

"Yes, for some smoothie place that only exists in Seattle!" Jade half-yelled, crossing her arns in frustration. "Where's Heidi?" she asked, calmer.

"Right here!" Tori said, coming down the steps, carrying a smiling Heidi.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Jade said slowly. "What the heck did you do to my baby ?" she snapped, walking over and taking Heidi into her own arms.

Tori looked Heidi up and down, confused. "But I didn't-"

"Just look at what she's wearing!" Jade commanded furiously.

Cat and Tori exchanged a look. "I think we need to go now." Cat said nervously, dancing her way towards the door.

"Yeah," Tori said slowly, "Nice seeing you guys!" she called, as she half ran out into the hallway of the apartment building.

Robbie and André glanced at each other, shrugged, then ran out the door after them. Robbie ran back in, waved at Bsck and Jade, grabbed his guitar and Rex, then ran back out.

"Thanks guys!" Beck yelled after them. The only reply was Cat's shriek echoing off the walls. He and Jade exchanged a confused look, before Beck shut the door.

* * *

Holy crap that was long! 0.o over 3000 words! And I apologize if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes. I pulled an all nighter just to finish it. (well, not really, I just stayed up till midnight writing this on a school night :p)

Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review! And prompts! I like prompts!

Oh my gosh I'm tired. -falls asleep-


	11. Tests

Okay, so this was supposed to be based off of the prompt Liz gave me which was "Morning sickness" But as I started writing it, it turned into basically one of the most important chapters, and it has very little to do with morning sickness. :p sorry!

Hope you guys like it anyways! Thanks for all the reviews! :33 this chapter may be my new favorite :3

* * *

"Come on! Can't you at least consider it?"

"Beck, I'm telling you. I. Am not. _Pregnant_. Ok?"

"Then why hasn't-"

"Just because my period is week late, _does not_ mean I'm pregnant."

"You have to admit, it's a little suspicious."

"It'll happen any day. Quit talking about it so loud. Do want everyone to hear you?"

"Everyone's in class."

"Which is where we should be, instead of arguing about this _again_."

Beck and Jade were having the same discussion they had that morning. And last night. Now it was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon, and they were walking through the empty halls of Hollywood Arts between classes.

Jade jerked open her scissor covered locker, and angrily pulled out some books. "I don't see why you keep bringing this up." she complained. "If I _were_ pregnant, which I'm not, wouldn't I be puking all over the place, or something like that?"

Beck rolled his eyes at her. "Not _everyone_ gets morning sickness you know."

"And since when did you become an expert on pregnant women?" Jade shot back, slamming her locker shut. "I. Feel. _Fine_."

Beck snapped his fingers excitedly and pointed at her. "Exactly! If you were about to get your period, you'd be moody and threatening to kill everyone like usual."

"I'm about to start threatening if you don't leave this alone." Jade snapped at him.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just sayin', maybe you should take a test. Just in case."

"If I promise to take a test tonight, will you shut up about it?" Jade asked, starting to walk to her next class.

"Perfect." Beck agreed, following her, "I'll be over at your house at, seven?"

"Why do you need to be there?" asked Jade, exasperated. Beck gave her a look. "Fine." she said, shrugging. "Whatever. Seven is fine."

"Great." Beck exclaimed, kissing Jade on the cheek before turning down the hall to his class.

"Not pregnant!" Jade called, as she stormed down the opposite hall.

* * *

"How long did it say to wait?"

"Three minutes. I already told you."

"Are you sure you got it right?"

"I only read it like, a hundred million times."

"Okay, just, making sure."

"Quit freaking out, Beck."

Beck gave his girlfriend a lop-sided grin. They were at her mom's house, though her mom wasn't home at the moment. She had taken Jade's little brother, Jaxon, to a soccer game.

Jade was standing in the door way between the bathroom and living room, arms crossed, with a bored look on her face. Under those heavy, black lashes though, Beck could see something like fear in her eyes. He patted the seat on the couch next to him, silently telling her to come sit. She did, though she sat stiff and straight, arms still crossed. Neither of them spoke.

Seconds ticked by. Beck tried to come up with something intelligent to say.

"So, I mean, if it _is_ positive-"

"Shut up, please." Jade interrupted, nervously glancing at the clock. Beck gave a soft sigh, but did as Jade asked.

_Five,_

_ four,_

_ three, _

_two..._.

The exact second that the three minutes were up, Jade stood quickly and walked to the bathroom.

More seconds ticked by.

Worried, Beck stood up. "Jade?"

Jade came walking back out, as if in a daze. She held the pregnant test with both hands, and when she finally tore her gaze away from it, and looked at Beck, her eyes were filled with shock, _terror._

"I was right, huh?" he said softly, more of a statement than a question. Jade gave a barely perceptible nod. Beck closed his eyes, took a deep breath. Running his hands through his hair, he collapsed back onto the couch._  
_

Thoughts began playing randomly through his mind, yelling at him.

Positive. It was _positive_. He was _right_. A baby. Holy crap, he and Jade were going to have- What would they tell their parents? Hell, how could they even _afford_ a baby? They weren't ready. But they _were_. What would his dad think? His mom? What about-

Suddenly, he remembered Jade. She was still standing, frozen to the spot, staring at the test in her hands. Getting to his feet, he quickly closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her, mumbling sweet nothings into her hair. She stood stiff in his arms, not making a sound.

Neither were sure how long they stayed like that. A minute? And hour? All too soon, they heard the front door open.

"We're back!" Jade's mother called out.

"We won the game!" twelve year-old Jaxon added, "And Coach took us out for ice cream!"

With a terrified look, Jade shoved herself away from Beck. Confused, he watched as she stuffed the test and the box it came in, deep inside a drawer filled to the top with hair accessories.

"Don't say a word." she hissed to Beck, as her mother came into the living room.

"Oh. Hi Beck! Didn't know you were here!" Tracey exclaimed happily. "Did you-"

"Beck was just leaving." Jade cut in, giving Beck her death glare. He took the hint, and said,

"Yeah. We were just, watching, you know, TV. And, um,"

Jade made a little 'shoo-ing' movement with her hands.

"And,yeah, I should probably get going." he finished, giving Jade a confused look.

"I'll call later." she mumbled to him, acting as though it were no big deal.

"Right." he said, with a look that said she had better get her butt down to his RV after her mom went to sleep, or face the consequences. They had some serious stuff to discuss, and Beck preferred to do it face to face, instead of over the phone.

She blinked once, showing that she understood, and that she would.

"All right then." Jade's mom said, oblivious to what had just taken place. "Seeya, sometime!" she called to Beck, as he let himself out of the house. He smiled and waved, then shut the door behind him.

Jade turned to run up the steps, ignoring her mothers questions, and her brother's excited ramblings about his soccer game.

Throwing herself on her bed, she let forth the torrent of tears that she couldn't even bring herself to let Beck see. And she cried, until the house grew quiet. She cried as she snuck out her window, as she had a thousand times before. She cried as she drove the fifteen minutes it took to get to Beck's RV. She cried as she knocked on his door, instead of forcing her way in like she usually would. She cried when Beck opened his door, and led her gently to the bed. She cried into his arms, as he kissed her forehead softly. And she cried, long into the night.

* * *

Oooo, the ending was half epic and half cheesey. Oh well. I LOVED IT. ALL OF IT.

Which is rare for me. Anyway, just to let you guys know, I'm going away for the weekend, so no updates till sometime next week. :c

ARG, I have GOT to stop staying up till midnight writing this stuff. So sleeeeepy...And I have to get up early tomorrow to babysit my cousin :3

So, please leave a review! I love them! And more prompts, the randomer the better.

-falls asleep-

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	12. Trees

Hey! I'm back! :P

Thanks for all of your awesome reviews. :3 I'd like to just take a quick second to address something DevinMaddox said, about Jade crying in the last chapter. I seriously had a mini-battle with myself over that when I was writing it. The way I published it was the way I originally wrote it, but I kept second guessing myself. The way I look at it is that the shock of it really got to Jade. Also, I think Jade is really bad at dealing with change :P Even in the show, she always has issues when things change. I also think that after that night, she was the one that cool with it, and Beck turned into the one freaking out. xD idk, that sounds fun to me.

Anyway, enough with that. Thanks for all the prompts! They definitely gave me some ideas. I'm not sure when/if I'll get around to them, but they did get me thinking.

Today's chapter is inspired by August 23rd's word of the day. Bole!

WARNING: Time jumping ahead. Please consult your doctor if you have any concerns about time travel and how it can effect your health. Or you can just read it...

And curses for not being able to find ANY lyrics for avan jogias song X( really?

* * *

Disclaimer: I haven't done this in awhile, but I'm sure we're all still aware that I don't own victorious :P

* * *

Our kids will play in the summer sun

We'll buy a home with a picket fence

-Avan Jogia - fences -

* * *

**bole**

1. the stem or trunk of a tree.

When Heidi was five years old, and with a little brother on the way, their tiny family finally moved out of the apartment that Heidi had spent her whole life living in. Their new home was still in the same area as before, but this time in a neighborhood on the outskirts of the city. A place where they had huge backyard, complete with swimming pool and swing set. As soon as they got settled in, Heidi took notice of the large maple tree in the corner of the yard, and decided she needed a treehouse. Her daddy told her maybe someday.

When Heidi was ten, that day finally came. Her daddy decided it would be a fun summer project for him and his kids. It took two summers, and the same amount of springs, falls, and winters, but eventually it was finished. Although it wasn't huge, it wasn't your average run-of-the-mill treehouse either. The inside was probably ten-by-ten feet, with a window in each wall, and a skylight with real glass. Slats of wood had been nailed into the bole of the tree, leading to an open doorway at the top. It was the absolute coolest thing in the eyes of Heidi and her siblings. They were in that treehouse as much as they were in their rooms. They played anything they could imagine. Pirates, spacemen, princesses and knights, spies, pioneers. They lived in a world of pretend.

When Heidi was twelve, and still very much a tomboy, she had her first trip to the emergency room, when she fell out of the treehouse. Her and her brother's stories of how it happened conflicted each other, but no matter what the cause, the consequence was still a broken arm. It only took Heidi a few tries to figure out how to climb the ladder one-handed, despite her parents' protests.

When Heidi was fifteen, and finally starting to act like a young lady, she had her first boyfriend. He was a family friend that she had known since she was a kid, and a handsome one at that. They spent many afternoons in the treehouse, which, after all these years, was still referred to as 'Heidi's Treehouse', even though the younger kids occupied it more often than her. She and her boyfriend would just talk, talk about the past, the future, whatever happened to come up. It was in that treehouse, under a setting summer sun, legs dangling off the edge, that Heidi experienced her first kiss, and the world seemed perfect.

When Heidi was sixteen, her boyfriend dumped her, and her world seemed to fall apart. She took refuge in that treehouse, sitting up there for hours during the summer, sketching her feelings. Heidi wasn't a performer. She couldn't sing like her mom, or act as well as her daddy. But she could draw. So she would sketch the sky, the birds, bugs crawling in the leaves, people, places, settings and situations that she could only dream of. Her daddy would climb nimbly up the wooden ladder, and just sit with her. She was always close to her daddy, and just the fact that he was _there _comforted her.

When Heidi was twenty-one, and still in college, she got engaged to the most amazing man on the planet. On a cool night in June, they had their wedding rehearsal. Afterwards, they invited everyone back to her parents house for a barbecue, to thank them for all the work that they were putting into trying to make Heidi's wedding perfect. The evening went smoothly, everyone enjoying themselves. About half way through the get together, Heidi went off by herself, and climbed that wooden ladder again. She sat at the edge, legs hanging over the side, observing the festivities below.

Only a few minutes had past, when she heard someone climbing slowly up the creaking wooden steps. Her daddy's head popped through the opening, and he gave her a small smile. She smiled back, as he came over to sit beside her. Somewhere below, music was playing softly. Heidi grinned as she recognized her favorite song, the same song her daddy had played for her countless times over the years, the song Beck had played for the first time, when Heidi was just a baby, and he and Jade had been fighting.

And while that song played below, Beck talked to Heidi for the last time as his baby girl. They had their own heart to heart, as everyone else continued on with the party, oblivious to what was going on in that treehouse. She whispered all of her secret fears of marriage,of the future, of leaving home, and he soothed her fears, reassuring her, opening his heart to her, letting her know that, no matter what, she would always be his little Heidi-Bee, that she could always talk to him.

She took him up on that offer many times, and many times they sat in that treehouse, talking. After she and her husband had their first major fight, over something as stupid as tacos. After Heidi had a miscarriage, and she felt as though her life had fallen to pieces. After she had her first child, and she felt like she wasn't good enough, or ready to be a mother. After every curve ball life through at her, she found comfort in being able to climb up into her childhood treehouse, talk to her daddy, and pretend to be a little girl again.

* * *

Ewwww that was sappier than I anticipated. Oh well. Yuck.

Interesting facts- In my head cannon, Jade and Beck end up having half a dozen kids, including Heidi.

Who's the lucky fellow marrying Heidi? I say Keegan Benson. Yes, son of _that_ Benson. Personally, I'm thinking it's a seddie baby, but I guess creddie shippers can think otherwise :P

Anyway, please leave a review! I have NO idea when I'll be able to get another chapter out. Why am I so busy? I guess the world will never know.

:33


	13. Alphabets

Hello people of the world. Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks for just reading this, too, even you don't review. This story now has over 4000 views, and I'm so proud of that :3

Real quick, about this-

prettyface001  
You should make one of when beck and jade make heidi ;b

LOL. That totally made my day. I've actually thought about doing that, but it would probably be one of those crappy 'fade to black' type things. XP idk, maybe eventually...or not.

Today I was bored, so I used a random word generator, and decided to do a bunch of weird short little drabbles. Then i thought, lykeomg! I should totally do an A-Z drabble set. So I did. They might not make sense, and some are only like, a sentence long, but oh well ;) these were hard, because no matter what the word was, I never changed it for a different one :3

* * *

It's been seven months out on the road  
The bottom of the bottle is getting old  
I just tried to call you, I guess nobody is home  
So I drink all night just to get me through  
The picture in my mind is all I have of you  
I just miss you, baby  
Hope you miss me, too  
No matter where you go, my heart is sure to follow  
Alone again  
My heart is broken

Now I wish, I could have just one kiss  
Love the taste of your lips  
Feel them close to mine  
Crawlin' home tonight

Was just a small town boy with a big time dream  
The money and the fame don't mean a thing  
I'd give 'em all away just to be with you  
I've been around the world just a couple of times  
And it didn't take that long for me to realize  
That there's no one out here with a heart like you  
No matter where you go, my heart is sure to follow  
Alone again  
My heart is broken

-crawling home - James Durbin - aka my current song obsession - go check it out -

* * *

**A aerosol **

_Contents under pressure. _That's what it always says on the back of an aerosol can. Maybe someone should put it on the back of Jade and Beck, whenever they're together.

**B brownness **

Brown. The color of Jade's hair, when it wasn't dyed. The color of Heidi's hair. The color of their eyes. The color of coffee. It didn't take an Einstein to figure out why one of Beck's favorite colors was brown.

**C catched **

Some of Beck's earliest memories were of going fishing with his dad. In Canada, of course. They were also some of his favorite memories. So the day that he first went fishing with his dad _and_ his daughter was one of his _favorite_, favorite memories. Heidi was three, and he would never forget the look on her face, when he reeled in a huge bass. "You catched a fishy!" she had yelled with exuberance, her eyes wide with shock and admiration. His daughter thought the world of him, and that made Beck prouder than having catched the fishy.

**D dormouse **

No matter what, Jade would never forget the time that Heidi came home with a pregnant dormouse that ended up having a dozen babies. Jade didn't even know _how_ Heidi had gotten the mama in the first place. Jade wanted her to get rid of them, but of course Beck was on Heidi's side, and there was no chance of saying 'no' to those two. Eventually, even Jade had to admit that they were pretty cute. Until one day, they escaped, and made a complete mess of the kitchen cupboards. Everything from crackers to hot chocolate was ruined. Beck had thought the whole thing was rather funny, while Jade was not amused. And that had promptly been the end of the dormice.

**E entablature (wth? i didn't even know what this was. Apparently, it's a horizontal support thingy for columns? idk...)**

Beck had once seriously considered being an architect. Well, he was six at the time, so he considered it as hard as a six year old could. His dad had decided to take him to the library to show him an architectural book. That's where Beck discovered that, as bright as he was, he couldn't even read 90 percent of the words, let alone pronounce them. After just a few minutes, he promptly decided he'd rather not be an architect, and instead made up his mind to be Batman.

**F food **

When Jade had first found out she was pregnant, she had assured Beck that she wasn't going to turn into one of those crazy pregnant women who were constantly craving something at the most inconvenient times. Ha. Sure. It only took a few weeks before Jade was waking him up in the middle of the night because she was hungry. She never did get those weird cravings, like pickles and ice cream, or eggs topped with tartar sauce. But she did eat enough to feed a Yerban army. Beck had never spent more money on food in his life, than in those seven or eight months before Heidi was born.

**G goofing**

Goofing. Goof. The literal meaning of goof is a mistake or a stupid or foolish person. Beck and Jade were told countless times that they had goofed up by having Heidi. Those people were probably right. But one meaning of goofing didn't apply to them. Goofing as a verb can mean to evade duty, or shrink away from work. And that was one thing Beck and Jade never did. They may have made a mistake, but it was a mistake they were happy to be responsible for.

**H hedgerows **

The corner of their yard bordered a small patch of woods, and separating the woods from the yard were hedgerows. Countless times, Heidi and her siblings had climbed over those hedgerows, and gone off to play kings and queens in the forest. Any game became more interesting when you had the woods as a playground. Beck worried about them leaving the yard, but Jade managed to convince him that they would be fine, and they were.

**I inconsequential **

Nothing was inconsequential for Beck and Jade anymore. Everything they did or said had effect not just on them, but on their daughter as well. And that taught them better than anything to take to heart the phrase '_your actions have consequences_."'

**J jilting (...really?) **

Did Jade ever worry about Beck leaving her? Only pretty much everyday. It was just a worry, nothing more. But worries can be even more dangerous than truth. Worries fill your brain with scenarios, situations, that only exist in your mind. Sometimes your mind is all you have, so your worries are all you have. Dangerous.

**K kith ( same as kin ) **

They never could have made it as parents without their families and friends. It was cliche to say, but it was true. Whether it was emotional help from friends, when things were tough, or financial help from their parents when work was scarce. Or even literal help, like when Sinjin was the only one around when Jade first went into labor. And boy is _that_ a story. No matter what, their family and friends were always there for them.

**L liven**

To say that having a baby had livened up their lives was understatement. It had completely _changed_ their lives. And it was all for the better.

**M masterfully  **

People always seemed to think of Jade as being the one in charge between her and Beck. And on the outside, that was often true. She dragged him around, ordered him around. But they both knew who was the master in their relationship. Beck had learned long ago how to control Jade. That may have seemed harsh, but Jade never minded. In fact, she needed it. Without that order, that discipline, she was lost. **  
**

**N needlecraft **

The first thing that people think of when they hear the word needlecraft is sewing. Needle craft can refer to another type of needlework though. Needle work as in, tattoos. When Beck and Jade first found out that they were expecting, the talk of marriage had inevitably come up. Jade hadn't wanted to do it. It was too expensive, she reasoned, although Beck knew that it was just an excuse. She was afraid. Afraid that they would end up like her parents, divorced, and still angry at eachother, which had always affected Jade and Jaxon. She didnt want that for their baby. After a lot of reassurance from Beck, she agreed to at least consider it after the baby was born, and Beck was going to make sure that she couldn't chicken out at the last minute. So one night, he had come home after work with white gauze wrapped around his left ring finger. Jade had demanded to know what had happened, and after plenty of teasing from Beck, he had taken it off. Underneath, scrolled out in curling letters around his ring finger, was the word **_Jade_**, in fresh _permanent _black ink.

**O oldtimers **

Sometimes, Beck and Jade felt like old timers around their friends, even though they were all the same age. Because as much as Heidi was a joy to have, she also made them realize exactly what people meant when they said that their kids were making them go gray.

**P paddle **

Jade also remembered the first time Beck, his dad and Heidi had gone fishing. She remembered watching them paddle away,_ Beck's dad thought that motorized boats were the worst thing you could have for fishing_, and she remembered Heidi demanding that Beck let her have a turn at the paddle. As they got father from shore, Jade couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could definitely see what they were doing. Beck let Heidi have one of the paddles, and she dutifully dragged it through the water just as he showed her. However, while she was doing this, Beck's dad was getting out the tackle box. Tackle boxes were much more interesting than paddling a boat, so Heidi let go of the oar to go watch. The paddle ended up sinking to the bottom of the lake, where, for all they know, it might still be**.  
**

**Q quirkiness   
**

Having quirks

Is better than

Being Jerks

Better than

Captain Kirks

Better than

Evil smirks

Better than

The village of Berk

Better than

Lots of work

Having quirks.

( I apoligize for...this. I couldn't think of anything better. :P I think this is a Robbie type song...Kudos if you get the 'village of berk' line.)

**R roar  **

Unlike Jade, Heidi ended up loving the ocean. There was even a time where she took surfing lessons. Everything about the ocean enticed Heidi. The smell of the salt air, the feel of the sand underfoot, the roar of waves, the amazing aquatic creatures, the sheer power of the ocean. Yup, she was definitely a coastal girl**.**

**S slimy **

Slimy was the first word that came to mind when Jade held hier daughter for the first time. Slimy, wrinkled, red, screaming, squirmy, tiny, beautiful**. **

**T tires **

One morning, when Jade was seven months pregnant, she and Beck had waken up one morning, to find themselves at a very distinct angle. The left side of the RV seemed to be a foot higher than the other. Pictures, books, knickknacks had fallen off the shelves and now lay in piles on the floor. Beck had struggled walking upright to the door, and when he finally got outside, he quickly found the problem. The right side tires had been slashed, and were nearly flat. Jade had had a good laugh over that, while Beck was left wondering how the hell he was going to be able to pay to have the tires replaced**.**

**U unburned **

Beck always marveled at Jade's skin. smooth, soft, and so _white_. It looked as though it was untouched by the sun. And it seemed even whiter in comparison to Beck's own tanned skin. Perfect.

**V visitor **

When Heidi was born, Jade's hospital room became a popular spot. Jade had had no idea just how many people cared about them enough to come visit. There was almost a constant line of people waiting to see the baby, to talk to Beck and Jade, give gifts. And it all overwhelmed the young parents a bit.

**W wigging **

Was there any doubt in Jade's mind, that Beck had made her Blonde Squad character the dumb one on purpose? No. But strangely, she wasn't upset by it. Maybe it was the fact that he had written her into his play at all, when she hadn't asked for it. It was almost, comforting. _Familiar_.

**X Y & Z**

**Ending are always hard. That's why I'm copping out and skipping that last three. Though it's mostly cause I'm lazy and tired and there are seriously no good words coming up for x and z. Hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

****That took **forever**. I hope you liked them after all that. Btw, the one with Beck getting Jade's name tattooed on his finger, is based off of real life, because my dad has my mom's name tattooed on _his_ finger. I think it's really neat. lol.

If there were any drabbles that you would like to see expanded on, please let me know! I've got a few ideas for some of them...

I love reviews ;333


	14. Stores

Oh my gosh, sorry I poofed for a few days. I totally forgot about it being a holiday weekend, and we were busy with that, and then I kinda sprained my wrist o.0 Anyway, glad you guys liked the last chapter! Thanks for all your reviews. I love 'em. And to the guest that wants to see the chapter where Sinjin is the only one there when Jade goes into labor, let me tell you, I really want to see that one too. XD I've got some ideas for it...

Okay, so this chapter fills in the gap in the chapter 'tests' between when they were at school, and when Jade took the pregnancy test. And I'm so dedicated to bringing you the most informed chapters I can, I even checked how much a pregnancy test costs at the store. LOL I'm so weird...

* * *

Responsibility? What's that?

Responsibility? Not quite yet

Responsibility? What's that?

I don't want to think about it; we'd be better off without it.

_I'm still young, and I'd like to stay that way,_

_Cause growing up won't make everything okay._

Responsibility - MXPX -

* * *

Beck pulled up to Jade's house a few minuets before seven o'clock. Although it was April in California, a wind was blowing that was cold enough to make him pull on a heavy flannel shirt. Locking his car doors, he made his way over to where his girlfriend stood.

Said girlfriend was leaning against the hood of her car, purse draped over one shoulder, Pearphone in hand. Appearantly the cool breeze didn't bother Jade, even as it hit her bare arms and blew her dyed hair into a mess. Black boots. Black skin tight jeans. Black lace tank top with a blue cami underneath that showed off just enough, without showing_ too much_- What? Couldn't Beck take a second to appreciate his girlfriend? He smiled as he reached her.

"Going somewhere?" Beck asked curiously, starting to wrap his arms around her. She pulled away before he could finish the hug.

"Duh." she said, opening the drivers side door. Confused, Beck followed suit on the passenger side. They both sat down, and seatbelts were fastened. After a few seconds of silence, Jade sighed, and answered his question. "Walmart."

"What for?" asked Beck, as Jade carefully pulled out of the driveway.

Jade gave an exasperated sigh as she started down the road. "You're the one who kept bugging me about taking this test." At Beck's still confused face, she groaned and explained in a overly-patient voice, "We're going to Walmart to buy a pregnant test. It's not like they're something I carry around with me every day."

"Oh. Right." Beck said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Jade smirked at his embarrassment and then reached over to turn on the radio. They sat in silence for the rest of the car ride, and that only made the tension between them worse.

Of course, it _had_ to be Friday night, so the parking lot was _packed_. This put Jade in an even worse mood, as they had to park out in 'the boondocks'. Beck was going to try and enjoy the long walk, but Jade had other plans. She speed-walked her way across the parking lot, leaving Beck behind. By the time he caught up, she was already through the doors.

She hurried past the old lady sitting inside the doors, ignoring the employe's, "Hi, welcome to Walmart, how are you?" Beck rolled his eyes at Jade's back, then, as politely as possible, answered the old lady with a, "Fine, thanks", then hurried to catch up to his girlfriend, _again. _

Jade was now standing at a clearance rack of clothing, skipping over any of the pinks and pastels, and pulling off a bunch of dark items. Beck resisted the urge to pull her away from the clothes, and towards wherever it was you bought pregnancy tests. Instead, he simply joined her, pointing out things he thought she might like.

"What about that shirt?"

"Yellow? Really?"

"No, the one under it. The stripes."

"Oh. Well, that one's okay. Go get it for me."

"Magic word?"

"Now."

"...Fine."

By the time they had finished looking, Jade had an armload of things to try on. Mostly jeans, with a few thermal shirts left over from winter that were nearly eighty percent off. Jade made a beeline for the dressing rooms, while Beck was forced to stand outside, surrounded by lingerie. Really, why _did_ they put the changing rooms in the middle of the ladies underwear?

Beck busied himself with his pearphone, scrolling through updates.

**"How comes if a tiger and a lion have a baby, it's called a liger, but if a zebra and a giraffe have a baby, it's called a freak of nature? Mood:confused o.0"**

**" Hangin' in Northridge. Had to drag along the curly haired freak with me. He's ruining the moment with his lame song about glass. Mood:irritated :/**

**"Shopping with my mom at Walmart, can't believe I-"**

Beck was interrupted in the middle of the last update when Jade came storming out of the dressing room. She marched back to the clearance rack, and angrily stuffed the skinny jeans back into their places.

"Didn't like them?" Beck asked, straightening up the rack a little.

"Didn't fit." Jade mumbled.

"Too big or too small?"

Jade glanced at the floor, then avoided Beck's eyes as she answered, "Too tight."

Beck considered this for a moment. There was a nagging voice in the back of his head that whispered,_ "obviously the reason those jeans were too tight is because she's preg-"_

Beck mentally shook those thoughts out of his head. Taking Jade's hand in his own, he said casually, "Hey, whatever. It's just a pair of jeans." She gave him the smallest of smiles, then pulled him along towards the health and beauty department.

Halfway there, however, they happened to walk by the entertainment section. More importantly, _the big screen TVs. _Beck, like any other male, was immediately and unexplainably attracted to them. He gave Jade a pleading look.

"Fine." she conceded, as Beck led her to the wall of televisions. "But only because they're showing hockey highlights."

They stood in front of several dozen TVs, Beck pointing out the color and clearness differences between brands, while Jade cheered on the hockey fights.

"See, that one has better quality in the blacks and whites, but really, who even watches just black and white anymore?"

"Oh man, did you see that?"

"On the other hand, this TV has better color quality, but the definition isn't any good."

"Oh, that was right in the _nose_. Look, Beck, look, he's bleeding on the ice."

This continued for several minuets, until the hockey highlights were over, and Beck had examined at least seventy-five percent of the TVs. Of course, they couldn't get out of the entertainment department without going through the CD aisle, and this turned into another distraction. Jade had to pick out all of her favorite music, then shove those CDs in front of the popular ones. Beck frowned, but let it go.

They continued on their way, going past at least three aisles before they got side-tracked once again. This time by the pet supply department. Along the back wall was a row of plain fish tanks populated by several kinds of tropical fish. Beck and Jade both walked towards them.

"Look at that tank!" Jade exclaimed, pointing to a tank inhabited by goldfish. Or rather, _used to be_ inhabited. Two-thirds of the fish were lying dead on the bottom of the tank, and the other third were eating them.

"Look. They're eating each others guts." Jade commented, completely captivated by the grisly display in front of her. Beck stared at both the fish _and_ Jade, with something like disgust and amusement on his face. Finally, Jade tore her gaze away and pulled out her pearphone to check the time.

"We better get going, my mom will be back at eight thirty, and it's almost eight now." she said, grabbing Beck's hand and heading towards the pharmacy area. They had to search up and down several aisles until the found what they were looking for. Pregnancy tests lined half the wall, with pads and tampons lining the other half.

To tell the truth, they were both incredibly nervous about this, although they would never let each other know that.

"Why are there so many different kinds?" Beck asked in amazement, staring at all the pink and purple boxes.

"Shh." Jade hissed, although there was no one else in the aisle, "Just find the cheapest one and let's go."

"Holy chiz, these things aren't cheap. $12.99 $14.95, $16.99, $21.75!" Beck exclaimed, as Jade frantically tried to shush him.

"Shut up." she whispered, as she grabbed the $12.99 box off the shelf. "And what do you expect? You think testing for-"

"Jade? Beck? What are you guys doing here?"

The sudden sound of their names stopped Beck and Jade in their tracks. Standing at the end of the aisle, curly hair surprisingly tamed within a beanie, tampon box in hand, was Sinjin.

In an almost comical manner, all three stood perfectly still, frozen to the spot. Sinjin eventually broke form as he turned his head to peer at what Jade was holding.

"A pregnancy test?" he asked, confused. "Wait, does that mean that-"

Seeing as Sinjin was not going to let them off the hook easily, Jade quickly came up with a plan.

"Sinjin," she sad, crossing her arms, and using that teasingly evil voice that she did so well, "Why, _exactly_, are you holding a box of tampons?"

Sinjin stared at Jade in confusion for a second, before glancing at the box in his hands. His eyes became wide with shock as he frantically tried to explain.

"Oh. Oh. You think, no. I mean, no! No, no, no, it's just, my mom, and it's not, oh chiz." He threw his hands in the air, giving up trying to explain, and rushed out of the aisle. Beck and Jade shared a look, then silently decided it was time to go.

As they stood in line to check out, Jade kept turning the box nervously in her hands. "I feel weird checking out, and the only thing I'm buying is a pregnant test." she muttered, eyes downcast. Beck was quiet for a moment, then reached over and grabbed a candy bar off one of the shelves. Handing it to Jade, he smiled.

"Feel better?"

Jade didn't answer, although the corners of her mouth creeped up just a little. The line moved quickly enough, and soon they were at the front. Jade gave the cashier a hard stare, as if daring her to say anything.

The cashier, a young college-aged girl who snapped her gum at random intervals, never even gave them a second look. With a bored expression, she scanned their items, and then said in a mumbled, monotoned voice, "Your total is fourteen ninety-seven."

Jade counted out the money and handed it to the cashier, while Beck grabbed the shopping bag. As they made their way out of the store, Jade noted Sinjin across the parking lot, helping his mom unload their cart. Strange that such a normal looking woman could have produced _Sinjin_.

They rode home much the same way they rode to the store, in silence. If they had known what was in store for them, they might have savored the shopping trip, and the ride home little more. It was their last adventure as just_ Jade and Beck_. That crazy, unexpected couple who, on the outside, seemed to have one of the most hot-and-cold relationships ever. One minute fighting, the next, they were making out beside the lockers at school. Even though Jade was pregnant at the time, they didn't know it, so they could continue to be that couple. Until they pulled back into the driveway at Jade's house, and everything changed.

* * *

So, the ending felt a little weird, because I couldn't actually _end_ it. The ending is (obviously) in the chapter 'tests' so go ahead read it! I'll wait...

...

...

Done? Okay, so anyways, I'm leaving on Sunday to go to the beach for a few days. I'm not sure if I'll have another update out by then, but I might be able to get a short one out while I'm there. Else you'll just have to wait till I get back ;D

Btw, a lot of their Walmart adventures were based off of me and my family at Walmart. Little old ladies always say "Welcome to walmart!". The dressing rooms really are in the middle of the lingerie department, we always have to stop and look at the tvs, my dad sticks his favorite CDs in front of all the popular music, and the fish are usually either dead or dying. xD

AND! I found Our Existence a theme song! :O It's a seriously awesome song. Go listen to it!

Live And Die - Avett Brothers

Idk, I think the lyrics are epic by themselves, but I think some of them describe this story pretty well. ( or any bade pregnancy story for that matter.)

_All it'll take is just one moment, and_

_You, can say, goodbye, to how we had it planned_.

Great song :33

Reviews are treasured like bacon. Which means they're really really important.


	15. Defeets

Back from vacation and I check my story stats. Really? Only TWO reviews? Did you hate it that much? Sheesh, fine, I'll just have to write a depressing angst-y chapter and make Jade and Beck **_BREAK UP_**. How you like THEM apples? HUH? How does it _feel_?

...

I hope you know I'm mostly kidding. lol, I love all reviews, even if it's just a couple (thanks daniyeahthatsme and twenty four 7 bade!)and I still got a normal amount of views to the chapter, so I know you guys read it. Thanks for all your support! Love you!

But it is true, I'm breaking up the Bade.** Just for a little**. I'm adding part of my head canon, that says that when Jade was, oooh, three months pregnant, she and Beck broke up for about a month, and were seriously thinking about going through this whole process separate. We all know that didn't happen, but I would like to write some of it. I feel like my story so far is too sunshiny happy rainbows OMG ponies! I really want to try writing something darker. I mean, the whole "being teen parents" isn't exactly a breeze. Plus, I think broken up Beck and Jade is super fun to write. I don't know, I'm weird :P Hopefully it turned out okay. NOW, this ridiculously long authors note is over. Enjoy :3

* * *

_Wait, I'm wrong,_

_Should have done better than this._

_Please, I'll be strong,_

_I'm finding it hard to resist._

_So show me what I'm looking for._

-show me what i'm looking for - Carolina Liar-

* * *

She blamed it on hormones. Well, that's what part of her brain told her. On the outside, _and inside_, she blamed _Beck_. _Solely_ and _exclusively_. She maintained that it was all _his_ fault. _His_ fault that they were no longer _together_. His fault that they were turning into your stereotypical teen parents. Because she was three months pregnant and _alone_. Yes, alone, because even the "Worst Couple" made mistakes sometimes. Mistakes that ended in yelling and crying and _leaving_. And no matter how irrational she might have been during their break up, she still denied that it was her fault. Because it was most _definitely_ his fault.

In her mind, it started soon after they told their friends and family that they were _expecting_. Sure, their friends had seemed fine with it, but as time progressed, things changed. Their friends started to treat them _different_, and she didn't like that. Things got awkward _so easily_, simple matters getting complicated by the simple fact that Jade West was pregnant. And then came the problems with family. Her dad, no, her _father_, wasted no time is expressing his displeasure. And whatever he said, his stuck-up _wife_ followed.

Beck's parents were _so_ disappointed in their one and only son. Jade had had to sit through lecture after lecture, talk after talk, as his parents went on and on about _nothing_. Yes, they had finally accepted what was happening, and they were being incredibly generous with their time, money, themselves. But Jade took it all in a negative way. Her mind told her that they were being condescending, that they were trying to guilt trip the young couple. This was _not true_, but that's how Jade saw it.

And then came the fights between her and Beck. It reminded her of the times they had fought just before they had broken up that night at Tori's. It started simple, arguments about the future, work, school. Beck wanted to plan _everything_ out, _every little detail_. He didn't want to wait until the last minute, and then be scrambling to get things together before the baby came. Jade was the opposite. They had at least _six months_ until she was due. Why spend so much time worrying over things _now? _Why couldn't they enjoy their last few months, just the two of them?

Neither would give in, because they were both too _stubborn_. Neither wanted to _compromise_, or let the other one have their way._ Or admit they were wrong_. So they did what they did best. They fought. And not just those everyday fights that they actually _enjoyed_ having. No, these were the fights that left them confused and upset and fed up with the_ whole world_. Eventually, it had to stop. They couldn't keep it up. But instead of breaking up, they _gave up_.

There's such a difference between those two phrases. Breaking up implies a fight, followed by the actual "breaking up", then a period of separation, eventually followed by the inevitable "making up." Never fails. The only difference is how long it takes. But _giving up_, that's something more. That's a recognition that it just _isn't going to work_. And no matter _what_ you try, you just _can't make it work_.

So she and Beck gave up. They accepted that they couldn't force their relationship, and they _gave up_. The End. Done. Over. Finished. They tolerated each other. Mostly. They only talked when it involved school, or friends, or the baby. It was complicated for _everyone_, not just Beck and Jade. Mostly for them. They didn't understand what was happening to them, they didn't know _what to do_. They gave up.

* * *

Not only was Jade dead tired, her feet were _killing_ her. They had been all day. She knew this was a product of the little person living inside of her, but she didn't get it. She hadn't even gained ten pounds yet, what was it going to be like when she had a midsection the size of a watermelon? She groaned as she walked into her last class of they day, which just happened to be Sikowitz's.

She took the last available seat, and nearly sighed with relief as she was able to get off her swollen feet. Of course, that relief only lasted a few seconds before the aches came back. The only thing that really helped was getting her feet elevated. Seeing as there were no extra chairs available to stick her feet on, Jade surveyed her options.

To her far left sat Robbie. No way she was going to stick her feet near him. Just beside him sat Vega. _Also_ no way she was going to put her feet near her. Over to Jade's right, and slightly in front of her, sat Beck, arms crossed over his chest. He hadn't even noticed her when she walked in. Not even a glance. Not that she _cared_ or anything. Why should she? He was just a guy she happened to be acquainted with, who she had a brief history with, and who happened to be the father of her baby. In a way, she could blame him for her foot troubles. And that was the perfect excuse to stretch out her legs, and solidly plop her feet onto Beck's lap. Ahhhh. Relief.

* * *

Beck's whole body flinched when he suddenly found a pair of black combat boots in his lap. He followed them up past black tights, black skirt, gray shirt, to the face of his ex. He raised his eyebrows at her, and she simply ignored him. Her eyes never left the front of the room, where Sikowitz was writing something on the whiteboard. Taking a deep breath, Beck let the boots stay where they were. He knew Jade's feet were sore, even if she hadn't told him. They had been broken up for two weeks now, but he had his ways of getting information on her, and the biggest way was called "Cat." Too easy. A lollipop was really all you needed.

Class was short and mostly a blur. It was the last class of the day, and it was the next to last day of school. Most of their work was already done for the year. As everyone made their way out of the room, Beck waited for the boots to move. They didn't. He spared a glance at Jade, and found her asleep. Eyes closed, head resting on her shoulder, arms crossed over her stomach.

Her stomach. He couldn't help staring at it. That barely there bump that most people wouldn't think twice about. But he thought about it twice. Thrice. Frice? Whatever. That bump was_ his child. Their child_. Was it weird that he wanted to touch his ex's belly? To feel that warm roundness that was their baby's home? To run his hands along it and _know_ that this was the right thing for them. That everything would be okay. No mistakes. No regrets.

He waited until the entire class had left, then called softly, "Jade."

No reply. Not that he expected one or anything. He poked her leg a few times, but all he got was a twitch of her mouth. Sighing softly, he carefully lifted her feet off of him, stood up, then carefully put her feet back on the chair. She never even moved. Not that he expected her to.

Just as he knew that her feet were sore, he also knew that she was practically half-asleep everyday at school. Her morning sickness had finally showed up, though it wasn't exactly _morning_ sickness. Trust Jade to be the only woman he knew who had _night_ sickness. She was perfectly fine during the day -less the whole achey feet dead tired deal- but as soon as she started get ready for bed, _then_ the nausea hit. And when it hit, it was there to stay, at least till two or three in the morning. That meant Jade was running on about five hours of sleep each night, which wasn't doing _anybody_ any good.

Beck grabbed his bag from under his chair and started towards the door. As he passed Jade however, his conscience stopped him. Out of habbit, he rubbed his fingers around the tattoo on his ring finger. Could he really just leave her there? Part of him said, sure, why not? Why should it matter to him? But a bigger part of him said that there was no way he would be okay with himself if he did that. Beck went with the latter part.

Now the tough part came. How to wake her up? He could just pick her up, carry her to his car, and drive her home. She'd probably never even notice. Though there was a chance that she would wake up somewhere along the line, and then Beck would most likely suffer some sort of property damage or bodily injury. Plus, if he was honest, he probably wasn't strong enough to carry her that far. It might be embarrassing, but it was true. Beck Oliver wasn't the most muscular guy ever.

His second choice was to simply shake her shoulder, or yell in her ear, or something like that. This would most likely also end in bodily harm, but he could deal with it. So he placed a hand on her shoulder, gave it a gentle shake, and said softly but firmly, "Hey, Jade. You awake?"

Obviously he knew she wasn't, but it would probably end better for him if she _didn't_ know that he had just spent like, five minutes watching her sleep and thinking about them.

Jade's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she had to blink a few times before she was really awake. Once she was, her attention was immediately drawn to Beck's hand, which was still on her shoulder. He drew it away quickly, as if her gaze had burned it. She frowned, then stretched her arms out in front of her and yawned. Suddenly, she noticed that they were the only ones left in the room.

"Wait, class is over?" she asked confused, rubbing her eyes, voice rough from sleep.

Beck glanced around the empty classroom. "Uh, yeah. Just ended." Okay, so it wasn't _exactly_ true, but it was close enough.

She raised a pierced eyebrow at him, looking as though she didn't quite believe him, but quickly let it go. Reaching under chair, she grabbed her own bag and slowly stood up. Beck was tempted to reach out a hand to help, but something stopped him. Fear, maybe? For more reasons than one.

Jade grimaced slightly as she walked towards the door. Beck followed at a safe distance. Neither of them spoke. They each stopped at their own lockers, and somehow managed to be walking out the school doors at the same time. Strangely enough, they were even _parked_ next to each other.

"So, guess I'll see you tommorow?" Beck asked, as they reached their cars.

"Duh." Jade replied shortly, brushing past him and unlocking her car door.

"Okay then." Beck said, mostly to himself. And then she was pulling out of her parking space, and driving away, and Beck couldn't help but feel like he had missed out on some opportunity. Some chance. He wasn't even sure _what_. But it left him feeling empty and _lonely_. Which was stupid. They both had accepted that it wouldn't work between them, and he sure wasn't going to change that. So he got into his own car, and drove away.

* * *

Funny thing about "giving up." When you give up on something, you can always come back and_ start over_.

_Don't let go_

_I've wanted this far too long_

_Mistakes become regrets_

_I've learned to love abuse_

_Please show me what I'm looking for_

**_Save me, I'm lost_**

* * *

Ta-da! I loved it :3 and since my authors notes are always way too long and irrealavent, I'll leave you with a simple, hope you enjoyed, and please review!

:33


	16. Ferris Wheels

Oh my gosh. You guys are CRAZY. Ten reviews in a single day?! Thanks so much! Love you guys. :333 As a reward, here's another chapter! Its a little late, but oh well. This one is another broken up bade (sorry :P) but don't worry, I will definitely be writing a chapter some day about when they get back together. I just have to figure out a non-cheesey way of doing it. lol hope you like. This chapter is inspired by the fact I was at the fair last Sunday and it was epic win :3 this is a bunch of one-shot things about the gang at a fair, and centered all around bade. Idk, it sounded like fun to write...

* * *

_You hold your head up to the sky_  
You say what kind of blue are you, are you?  
_Then you ride your pony 'round and 'round_  
It's diggin' a hole, right through, right through

_You stumble down a yellow brick road_  
Spinning your shoes in the air, the air  
_Then you hold your breath and count to nine_  
Hoping that soon somebody will find you, find you

-Pony (it's okay) Erin Mccarley

* * *

They did this every year. The first Friday that the county fair opened, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Cat, André and Tori would all head straight over there from school, and spend the evening. They rode rides, pigged out on food, did the traditional "walk up and down row after row of boring fruits and vegetables," played games and mostly just enjoyed each others company. Nothing was going to change their plans, not Jade getting pregnant, or the fact that she and Beck had broken up just a week and a half ago. So they kept to tradition, the only exception being that Trina had decided to tag along and, for once, Robbie left Rex at home, with a warning to "Stay off the Internet!"

Trina had gotten it into her head that the fair would be _the best_ place to meet a cute guy, and she had somehow gotten Tori and Cat in on it, too. The evening was full of, "Oh gosh, look at him!" and, "Hot guy off the port bow!" Jade thought they were crazy.

They carpooled there, half in Trina's car and half in Beck's. As soon as they got there, the first thing on their minds was food. They were _starving_. The hard part was trying to figure out _what_ to eat. They were surrounded by cart after cart of delicious smells. Burgers, pizza, fries, cotton candy, bar-b-q. Everything combined together to create that amazing smell that is a fair.

"Guys!"

Cat's cry startled them all. She ran up, grabbing Tori's and Beck's arms frantically. The gang exchanged confused looks.

In a secretive, but excited whisper, Cat said, "There's a petting zoo over there!" gesturing to a large building, hay covering the ground around it.

Trina groaned loudly. "Cat! There are no cute guys in a petting zoo. Petting zoos are filled with slobbering toddlers and over-excited parents who take like, a billion pictures just cause their kid is holding a chinchilla."

Tori frowned at her sister. "I don't think they have chinchillas in petting zoos..."

Trina gave her a puzzled look. "Then what furry creature am I thinking of?"

Suggestions flew in all at once.

"Gerbil?"

"Hamster?"

"Bunny?"

"Guinea pig?"

"Wookie?"

Heads turned to stare at Robbie. He shrugged, but offered no explanation.

"Look, Cat, we'll go to the petting zoo right after we finish eating, okay?" Tori offered. Cat gave a suffering sigh, but agreed.

"Now, if only we can figure out what to eat." André pointed out. "There's a pizza stand, hot dog stand, crab cake stand, a-"

"Funnel cake stand!" Cat exclaimed happily, pointing to the sweet smelling stand right behind where they stood.

"Cat, funnel cake isn't a supper." Beck pointed out, as if talking to a small child.

"Why can't it be?" Jade demanded, seeing the disappointed look on Cat's face. "It's the fair, we can eat what we want. Funnel cake sounds good to _me_." She grabbed Cat's wrist and pulled her into the line for funnel cake.

Beck sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he watched them go. "Our child is going to be a pig." he muttered to himself, before shaking his head and turning back to the rest of the gang.

* * *

After they had finished eating, Tori made good on her promise to go to the petting zoo. The petting zoo was just a crudely fenced off section of the farming building, with hay bales for seats and cages all around the inside of the fence. A bunch of the local 4-H kids were running around, handing off bunnies and kittens to little kids who sat with towels on their laps. Cat was afraid to go in by herself, so Robbie and Tori stood in line with her.

André went off to one corner to talk to his grandmother on the phone. Apparently, she was freaking out because she was out of toothpaste. "This could be awhile." he warned them, before going back to his conversation with his grandma. Trina had run over to the bathrooms, well, _ran_ as best she could in six inch heels and a mini dress, so that she could re-do her makeup after eating.

This left Beck and Jade by themselves standing on the outside of the fence. The line moved _incredibly_ slow. It was going to take awhile before they even got _in_ the petting zoo, and who knew how long Cat would want to stay. Jade gave the surrounding area a quick examination, and found a couple folding metal chairs against the wall. She went over, sat down, then pulled out her pearphone to occupy herself. After a few minutes of watching the activities inside the fenced in area, Beck came over and sat beside her.

She ignored him, eyes staying glued on her phone. Legs crossed, one hand unconsciously resting on her slightly noticeable baby bump, Beck couldn't help but steal a few looks at her. He still had a hard time trying to sort out all of the feelings that came with their current situation. They weren't _together_, but they seemed like they were constantly around each other. Whether it was at school, or hanging out with friends, something to do with the baby, or with their families.

Family was a tough one. Most people assumed that Jade and Beck met in school, or through friends or something. Truth was that their moms had been friends since middle school, and Beck and Jade had grown up together. That's why they could never truly decide _just_ _when_ they had started dating, as they had been friends forever. That's why Beck knew _all about_ that incident in third grade with the dolphin, he had _been_ _there_. That's why both their families - minus Beck's aunt - had been perfectly fine with Jade going to Cancun with them. They were like family. Okay, so, Beck's dad wasn't the hugest fan of Jade, but he tolerated her for his wife and son's sakes. And that's why it was so hard and confusing for them whenever Jade and Beck weren't together. It made for quite a few complicated situations.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jade's bored voice broke Beck from his thoughts. She didn't even look at him, but he could tell she was waiting for an answer. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted before he could say anything.

"Jade! I'm holding a bunny!" came Cat's loud cry from inside the petting zoo. Jade rolled her eyes, but quickly stood up to go see. Beck followed, a small grin on his lips. Jade would never refuse a bunny.

Inside the fence, Cat was sitting on a hay bale, a black and white rabbit on her lap. Robbie was sitting beside her, while Tori stood near the exit, looking anxious to leave. She had tried to flirt with a cute teenage guy in the petting zoo, but it turned out he was in the petting zoo with his two-year old son. His girlfriend hadn't been too pleased. Cat, however, was thoroughly enjoying herself. She giggled happily as the bunny in her lap tried to chew on her lace top. She giggled even louder when the bunny bit Robbie's finger and he yelled loudly. Heads turned to stare, and the bunny in Cat's lap nearly jumped away with fright.

"Beck! Jade! Next year, can I bring the baby to the petting zoo with me?" Cat asked hopefully, cuddling the bunny up against her cheek. "Don't worry Mr. Fluffy." she said sweetly to the bunny, before either of the young parents-to-be could answer. "Robbie didn't mean to scare you with his screaming."

Robbie stared at her in disbelief. "That rabbit is the reason I'm _bleeding_. Bleeding!"

"I hope that rabbit has its rabies shots." Beck said, staring dubiously at the blood dripping out of Robbie's finger. The way Robbie's face paled spoke volumes.

* * *

"Alright, men. How 'bout a little friendly competition?" André came up behind Robbie and Beck and threw an arm over each other their shoulders. They had left the petting zoo behind, stopped at a first aid station to get Robbie cleaned up, and then headed out to the midway.

"What kind of "_competition_"?" Beck questioned.

"Guys. Guys, one of the symptoms of rabies is being _really_ thirsty." Robbie interrupted, pointing to the screen of his pearphone.

"Ball toss." André said, ignoring Robbie and pointing to the brightly colored stand just ahead of them. The object was simple. Throw a baseball and try to knock down all the bottles.

"I'm kinda thirty right now." Robbie said, gesturing to his throat.

"Aren't all those games rigged?" Tori asked, still keeping an eye out for any _single_ guys.

"My brother knocked them all over once!" Cat interjected happily, "That's how I got Mr. Longneck. And then the nice security people made us leave."

"Sh-Cat! Shush!" Trina hissed, nodding her head to a group of teenage guys walking in the opposite direction of them. She tossed her curled hair and gave them a flirty smile.

"Do I appear to be foaming at the mouth?" Robbie asked worriedly, opening said mouth wide right in Tori's face.

"Ew. Robbie, just, stop!" Tori cried, shoving him away. She turned back to the gaggle of dudes walking by and, seeing their disgusted looks, mouthed "I don't know him," while pointing at Robbie.

"I'll try it." Beck said, answering André's earlier question.

"Fine. Me too. If I don't die first, that is." Robbie said dejectedly.

The gang stopped at the ball pitching stand. Each boy handed the carnie his money, and then André grabbed the first baseball.

"Watch and learn, boys." he said confidently, throwing his best fast ball. The ball seemed to hit the tower dead center, but only the top two bottles fell.

"Aw chiz." he complained, as he moved over and let Robbie have the next turn. "It _is_ rigged. _No way_ Robbie can do this."

Robbie wound his arm round and round, in an almost comical manner, before letting the ball fly from his hand. He had apparently closed his eyes while throwing, as he then peeked one eye open to see that all six bottles were lying scattered on the counter.

"Yay! Way to go, Robbie!" Cat yelled, as everyone congratulated him, even André, although he was rather confused as to how Robbie had done it. The carnie then gestured for him to pick a prize. Robbie gave the colorful stuffed animals a look, then turned to Cat.

"Which one would _you_ pick?" he asked her, in a voice that made it clear to everyone, except Cat, what he was going to do.

Cat's eyes went round with wonder as she examined the plush toys. They went even rounder when she laid eyes on a pink zebra. Seeing her excitement over it, Robbie had the carnie get it down. Smiling shyly, he handed it to Cat.

If it was even _possible_, Cat's eyes got even bigger. "For keeps?" she asked hopefully, staring at the zebra in amazement.

"For keeps." Robbie confirmed, as Cat gave him a hug.

"Look-look-_look_!" Trina hissed, pointing to a trio of guys sitting at a picnic table near them. They were eating pizza, the poor souls never even saw what was coming as Trina rushed over to introduce herself.

"Guess it's my turn." Beck said, ignoring Trina's outburst and stepping up to the stand. Taking a breath, he pulled back his arm and let the ball go flying. _Again_, all six bottles ended up falling over. Cheers of congratulations came in, while the carnie was left confused as to how two boys _in a row_ had knocked the bottles over. But he just shrugged and told Beck to pick a prize.

Beck looked doubtfully at the hanging prizes. There wasn't much that a seventeen year-old guy would enjoy. Turning to Jade, he pointed towards the prizes. "You wanna pick something?"

"No." came the bored reply.

He frowned at her. Was she _trying_ to be difficult? Rolling his eyes, he turned back to look over the stuffed animals, and pointed to a generic brown teddy bear. The carnie got it down for him, then began stacking the bottles _again_.

Beck turned the bear over in his hands a few times, before hanging it to Jade. Seeing her reluctance, and confusion, he offered, "For the baby," in explanation. She rolled her eyes, but took it. Was it possible that she even cracked a tiny smile as she stared at the plush bear in her hands?

* * *

They stayed at the fair till nearly closing time, but before they left, they had one last thing to do. They hurried to the line that led to the giant Ferris Wheel, and managed to be one of the last few to make it on. The cars were only meant to seat four people, but with a few choice words from Tori, Trina and Cat, the teenage guy operating the ride let them all on together.

André, Tori and Trina squished together on one side, while Cat, Robbie, Beck and Jade tried to squeeze onto the other. Cat ended up just sitting on Robbie's lap the whole time. Jade and Cat had each called a window seat when they first got in, so this meant that Beck and Jade were now sitting pressed close to each other on the other side of Robbie.

Jade just could not _not_ be around Beck, could she? Beck was like a foot fungus that just wouldn't go away. A _Canadian_ foot fungus. With fluffy hair. She shook thoughts of him from her mind, and gazed out the window. The sun had nearly disappeared under the horizon, and the full moon was just coming up on the other side. Faint stars began appearing in the darkest parts of the sky. The city below was lit up, neon signs, traffic lights, cars and tall buildings all casting a glow on the surrounding suburbs.

Involuntarily, Jade shivered. Although it had been fairly warm earlier, now that the sun was setting the air had turned cool. The top of the cage they were in was just a grating, so cold air filled the car. She pulled the teddy bear a little closer to her, as if to draw heat from it. Again she shivered, and this time there were even goosebumps.

Trust Beck to notice this. He reached an arm around her, placed a hand on her cool, bare arm, and began rubbing it to warm her up, all without ever breaking his conversation with André and Tori. It wasn't romantic, it wasn't even necessarily _friendly_, just an absent-minded gesture. Habit, almost.

Was it wrong that she was filled with butterflies at the feel of his hand running along her skin? Was it wrong for her to want to pretend that nothing had changed since the last time they had ridden this Ferris Wheel? Was it wrong for her to _enjoy_ this? In a few minutes, the ride would be over, they would go home, and that would be that. She wasn't fooled into thinking that anything would change.

But for those precious few moments, she welcomed the butterflies.

* * *

Woah, that was longer than I thought. O.o hope you liked, and if you feel like it, please review!

And I'd like to bring this up quick. I'm not a tumblr person. I mean, I keep up with a few blogs, and I do enjoy searching through different tags, but I don't have an account or anything. (I really should make one though :P) Anyway, I was searching through the bade tag the other day, and I happened to come across someone who was asked if they knew any good bade pregnancy stories. And the link that the person gave was for Our Existence.

You have no idea how proud/excited/spazzy/happy I was over that! Thanks SO much to whoever runs the "Bademance" blog! Love you! (and your blog is epic ;))

Hopefully I'll have another chapter out soon, I have off school next week so that helps ;) Oh, and by the way, Trina's right. Because at the petting zoo this year, there was a chinchilla. They didn't let anyone hold it, but the guy went around and let everyone touch it. I was just standing on the outside of the fence, but the guy still let me pet it, AND IT WAS SO SOFT AND FLUFFY! :O

Adios! :3333


	17. Chips

Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews! And you guys totally crushed my highest view count for a new chapter. Love you guys :33

So, you guys getting tired of broken up bade? Yes? Well then you're in luck, because they're getting back together! (If you weren't tired of it, then don't worry, there might be a few more of them in the future. ;)) I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, it was just kinda hard to write, but hopefully it's somewhat endurable xD Be prepared for excessive run-on sentences though... Enjoy :3

* * *

_All those words I never said,_  
_On my lips, taste like regret._  
_Promises like fake tattoos_  
_After all that we've been through,_  
_Well, I miss you,_  
_Yeah, I still miss you, yeah,_  
_And in the middle of the night_  
_When I feel you by my side,_  
_Well it's nothing but a memory._  
_What if we never said goodbye,_  
_If I never made you cry,_  
_Baby this is killing me,_  
_So love me bad, again._

_- James Durbin - love me bad -_

* * *

Four weeks. Three days. 16 hours. 27 minutes. 9 seconds. And counting. _That's_ exactly how long it has been since Beck and Jade ended their relationship. _This_ is the exact moment that counting ends, and it starts with a knock on a metal door.

_Bang, bang, bang_!

Beck groaned. Couldn't he enjoy a few minutes of peace and quiet? It was a Saturday afternoon in June, and he had spent the past few hours searching through wanted ads, and trying to get together his meager résumé. Job-searching was not how he had hoped to spend the beginning of his summer, but he should have learned by now not to get his hopes up. After he had finished that tedious job, he had washed his _entire_ RV, top to bottom. _Finally_, he had gotten a chance to sit down, grab a bag of chips and a bottle of coke, stretch out on his bed, and watch whatever crap happened to be on tv, and just _relax_.

But no, _of_ _course_ someone just had to knock on the door. Letting out a resigned sigh, he rolled off his bed and walked to his door, running his hands through his wild hair in a futile attempt to tame it.

Opening the door, he found himself gazing into the face of his ex-girlfriend, but only for a second. Without waiting for him to say anything, Jade pushed past him into the RV. Beck stared at the, now empty, air in front of him.

"Come in, Jade." he said to the open doorway, gesturing to the inside of his home. He waited a few seconds, as if waiting for her to come in, then closed the door behind imaginary Jade. Turning back to his bed, he found real Jade lounging on it, legs crossed, bag and flip-flops laying on the ground in front of her, looking completely at home.

He stared at her curiously, waiting for an explanation. Instead, she reached for the bag of chips he had left behind, and began eating. Or at least, she _tried_ to, but Beck grabbed the bag away from her before she could.

"Okay, what exactly is going on here?" he asked, completely confused, and possibly a little irritated. Why was his ex suddenly acting like nothing had happened between them? If she had stormed into his RV, made herself at home, and started eating his food when they were dating, he might have been annoyed, but he probably wouldn't have thought twice about it. But _now_?

Leaning over, she slowly pulled a chip out of the bag Beck was holding. After taking a bite, she finally made eye contact with him and... _laughed_? Not a happy laugh, but a self-deprecating one.

"This is so stupid." she said after a pause, laughter still present in her voice. Beck wasn't quite following.

"_What_, is 'so stupid'?"

Another mirthless laugh. "Us."

He waited for her to continue, but now she was avoiding his eyes again.

"S'let me get this straight. You come to my RV, uninvited, just to tell me we're _stupid_?"

"Are you saying you want me to get out?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know. I just want an explanation."

Jade closed her eyes for a long moment, then looked up at him. "Look, it's just-" she broke off, her voice cracking ever so slightly. Taking a breath, she seemed to summon up her courage, and then started again.

"This _whole thing_ is just stupid. The whole break-up. We still see each other, we still talk, we still hang out. We still fight."

She paused, checking Beck's reaction. There wasn't one. Typical.

"It's like nothing's changed, except that afterwards, we have to act like we hate each other."

That got a reaction out of him. He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, then closed them and turned his face to the roof of the RV, as though praying for patience.

"I don't _hate_ you." he insisted, turning his eyes back to Jade. She looked as though she might argue that, but instead she sighed defeatedly, and her voice went soft.

"Its just, if we're going to do all this anyway, I mean, we're going to be _parents_, and we have this whole fighting and being together, but not being together, and if its always going to be like that, then I'd rather just be...together."

Okay, she had lost him about a quarter of the way through that sentence, but he understood the ending.

"You just, wanna get back together? Just like that?" he asked doubtfully.

Apparently, having got those words out had brought back Jade's confidence. She gave him a decisive nod.

"Maybe that's not enough."

Oh chiz, what has he just said? Beck mentally slapped himself in the back of the head. He had just been given the perfect opportunity to get back together with love of his life, and he had thrown it away. Goodbye, opportunity! The bag of chips he was holding crackled as his hand worked its way into an angry fist. He couldn't believe himself.

Jade couldn't believe it either. She looked at him with an expression of disbelief and something else, but not anger like he would have expected. Instead, she looked completely heart-broken and hopeless and it made him feel like he had kicked a bunny. A heavy silence settled over them for a few tense seconds, before Jade answered him.

"What else do you _want_?" she questioned, a trace of anger finally making its way into her tone.

What _did_ he want? Easy answer, he wanted her. But something kept stopping him from saying so. Deep down, he had a suspicion that it was his pride. He didn't want to just accept what she was saying and move on together. Some sick, twisted part of him said that he needed _more_, that she should have to _work_ to get him back, that he deserved better than what she was saying.

"Look, I don't want to keep doing this. Breaking up everytime we fight, then getting back together and acting like nothing happened, and then breaking up again. That's just not going to work. Not for us, not for our kid. We _can't_ keep doing this."

"That's what I'm trying to explain. I get it, okay? We fight. And I highly doubt that will ever change. But maybe we just need to, to work on that. To not _give up_ everytime we disagree." Jade let that sink in for a second, before adding playfully, "Besides, you used to say you liked it when we fought."

Beck rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. She _had_ to bring that up, didn't she? He let his mind wander back to a time, months before, when they had been fighting, and somehow that fighting had unexpectedly turned into love making. He couldn't even remember what they had been fighting about, but he remembered laying in his bed, Jade wrapped in his arms, and he had whispered teasingly in her ear, "I guess I can learn to like fighting, if we always make up like this." He knew Jade was replaying that moment in her own mind as well.

Thoughts snapping back to reality, he tossed the bag of chips he was still holding onto a nearby countertop, and came over to sit beside Jade. Sighing heavily, he turned so that he was staring into her blue eyes. Those blue eyes stared back, searching his own brown ones for some indication, some _hint_, of how he was going to react. Honestly, _Beck_ wasn't even sure how he would react, until the words came our of his mouth.

"If I remember correctly, isn't that how we got into this situation in the first place?" he reminded her, his voice surprisingly playful. Jade gave him a tiny smile, still searching his face, still searching, trying to make sure she understood.

Beck was never entirely sure who moved first, but suddenly, instead of gazing into blue eyes, his eyes were closed, and their lips met and everything was _so right_. It wasn't a long kiss, or a particularly heated one. It was remembrance, forgiveness, acceptance, careful, searching, soothing, healing and it felt _right_. Like nothing could go wrong.

Gently, they pulled away from the kiss, and Beck was the first to speak.

"So, I guess that's that."

"Guess so."

A long pause followed, but not an awkward one. Jade's hands had found their way to interlock with Beck's, and she ran her thumb along the tattoo on his ring finger.

"I love you." she mumbled, her eyes downcast. Although it may not have been the most convincing or romantic 'I love you' in history, it was quite a feat for Jade. Beck blinked, taken aback.

"I love you, too." he said, still somewhat in shock. Sure, he had heard her say, 'I love you', plenty of times, but usually only if _he_ said it first. Jade noticed his amazement and gave a small shrug. She looked away, almost embarrassed, eyes wandering the RV. Suddenly, she stiffened, and her eyes locked onto the bag of chips that Beck had tossed aside. Beck followed her gaze, then turned to look at her. She met his eyes, face completely emotionless.

"Get up and bring me those chips." she commanded, her tone serious. Now she was giving him _that look,_ the one that could make any other guy pass out from the deadly threatening-ness of it. Beck himself was a little fearful for his life. Quickly, he stood up, grabbed the chips and handed them to Jade. She opened the bag swiftly, then pulled one out.

She had the chip halfway to her mouth, before she realized Beck was staring at her in amusement.

"What?" she demanded. He shook his head, making a "it's nothing" gesture, but continuing to stare at her. She rolled her eyes at him, before smirking,

"Your baby is starving me."

* * *

_Lights off, a shot in the dark_  
_We get lost when we're playing a part_  
_We lay blame like we know what's best_  
_We break when we fall too hard_  
_Lose faith, when we're torn apart_  
_Don't say you're too far gone_  
_It's a shame_  
_There's space, between our lives_  
_Hard to face, but I know we try_  
_To revive, bring it back to life_  
_Don't walk away_  
_I'm still standing here_  
_No I didn't disappear_  
_Now the lights are on_  
**_See, I was never gone_**

_- never gone - Colton Dixon - go listen, amazing song -_

* * *

So I guess you could say Beck and Jade 'gave up' on 'giving up'. :P

It's not my best work, but its all I could come up with. Writing them getting back together is tough. There's not a whole lot to go off of, and about three-quarters of the way through, I realized how epic it would be if Beck were the one coming to Jade about getting back together, and then I couldn't get that out of my head. lol. I considered rewriting it, but decided against it. Oh well, hopefully this turned out okay. Please leave a review, even if it's to say that this chapter sucked ;)

next chapter will probably be something involving Heidi, since I've kinda been ignoring her lately :P

Peace out.


	18. Storms

Thanks for the reviews guys! Love you! To answer Simba1992's question, about if I'm going to do a chapter about Heidi's birth, the answer is, someday! XD I don't want to do too many "big important chapters" right away, so I'm saving a few events for later. Keep an eye out ;3

Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I have in the past, between school and work and other stuff, writing fanfiction has kinda taken a backseat :P This isn't really a big chapter or anything, just some random fluff I came up with while watching the Cosby show xD I literally have this file saved as "fluffflufffluffityfluff" lol, hope you like ;)

* * *

_You'll take the twists, you'll take the turns._

_You'll make mistakes, but eventually learn,_

_That life is bitter, but also sweet,_

_This life gets rough girl, stay on your feet_.

- mxpx - stay on your feet -

* * *

For three nights, Jade had gone to bed facing an empty pillow. For three mornings, Jade had woken up facing an empty pillow. After three days and nights, she was sick and tired of it.

Beck was just outside Death Valley, filming some scenes for a movie he had gotten a small role in. He was only supposed to be gone for a weekend, but weather conditions kept interfering with the filming progress, and now he had been gone almost a _week_. Jade was dealing with it okay most of the time. The now one year old Heidi took up most of her day, and left her very little time to pine over Beck. But at night, his untouched side of the bed was a glaring reminder of what she was missing.

After thee days, Jade couldn't take it anymore. So she had brought Heidi up to bed with her, and asked her if she wanted to sleep in Mama and Daddy's bed. Heidi had excitedly yelled "No!", which Jade knew really meant yes. Heidi hadn't quite gotten the hang of the word "yes", so "no'' doubled as both. Confusing, but Jade and Beck learned quickly.

Jade lay in bed, listening to the rain beat against the single window in the room. Storms had battered the west coast all day, and early that evening, the power had gone out for awhile. She hadn't talked to Beck all day, apparently the storms had knocked down a cellphone tower or something.

She wasn't worried about the storm one bit. Jade loved a good thunderstorm. She loved watching for lightning, feeling that rumble when thunder boomed and cracked. Luckily for her, Heidi wasn't afraid of thunderstorms either. Everytime a loud crack of thunder would go off, Heidi would flinch, startled, but instead of crying, she would laugh. She liked a good scaring every now and again.

Now Heidi had fallen asleep, despite the fact that the storm still raged around her. Jade watched her as she slept, still in amazement over this little person. Her dark hair was wispy, but the sheer amount of it made up for its fineness. All in all, it gave her hair a fluffy appearance. The ends curled in every direction around her ears, despite Jade's attempts at taming it. Her skin was paler than Beck's, but not nearly as porcelain as Jade's. Big, dark eyes hid themselves under long lashes. Her tiny, pink-clad body was curled up on Beck's side of the bed, short arms wrapped around his pillow.

Before she had gone to sleep, Heidi and Jade had watched movies together. Not just any movies, but movies with Beck in them. Ok, so it had been a relatively short movie-marathon, but they had both enjoyed it. Or, at least, Jade assumed Heidi had enjoyed it, based off of her happy babbling every time she saw her daddy onscreen. Heidi was learning more words everyday, and she _loved_ to talk. Most of the time, Jade had no clue what she was trying to say, but she tried to keep up the conversation anyway. Beck was gone, most of her friends were spread out across the area, and she could only handle so much of her mother in a week. Jade was desperate for some sort of social interaction, even if that meant baby talk.

Jade suddenly found her eyelids drifting closed. Glancing at her alarm clock, she realized that it was almost midnight. No wonder Heidi had conked out on Beck's pillow. Yawning, she rolled over to turn out the lamp, but it flickered off before she even touched it. Quickly surveying the room, she found that everything else had gone black as well. The power was out, again.

No matter. She was just going to sleep anyways. Reaching under her pillow, Jade pulled out her pearphone. No messages. Frowning, she replaced the phone and reached over to pull Heidi close. Heidi wanted nothing to do with it, holding Beck's pillow tight, and making her body a dead weight, all without ever waking up. Rolling her eyes, Jade left her alone. Pulling the covers close around her, Jade closed her eyes, thoughts of Beck in her mind, listening to the rain fall.

* * *

Running one hand through his wet hair, Beck used the other to pull out his pearphone and check the time. Just after three A.M. As quietly as possible, he pushed open the bedroom door and hurried inside as noiselessly as he could. Streetlight shone in through the rain-speckled window, casting a pale flow on the faces of his girlfriend and daughter. He allowed himself a quick second to smile at the scene in front of him.

Jade was laying on her stomach, black hair falling wildly around her, sheets a mess, one arm resting across the back of Heidi. Heidi's position mimicked her mothers, stomach down, although she was fiercely holding on to Beck's pillow.

Hurriedly, Beck changed out of his sopping wet clothes and into a simple t-shirt and sweatpants. His hair would probably be a mess in the morning, but it was worth it. At the last minute, the director for the movie Beck was in had decided that they had enough footage, and that everyone could go home, instead of waiting for the weather to clear up. Most of the cast and crew had stated in a hotel nearby, but Beck had managed to get on the last flight leaving that day. Two buses, a cab ride, and three city blocks later, he was back at their apartment building.

Standing by his side of the bed, he reached down and scooped up Heidi, pillow and all. The thought crossed his mind that he should probably take her over to her room, but instead, he simply crawled into bed, placing Heidi between him and Jade. He tried to pull the pillow away from Heidi, or at least get it into a position that he could use it. As he did, Heidi slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Hey, Heidi-Bee." Beck whispered, smiling at her tired expression. She blinked, but was still too sleepy-headed to answer. "Can I have the pillow?" he asked, pulling on it a bit. After a few moments, she let go of the pillow. Beck could tell that she wasn't really awake, and as soon as he got the pillow under his head, she closed her eyes and layed back down, curling her body up close to his. Grinning, he lightly kissed her hair, and then suddenly realized he was being watched.

Looking up from Heidi, he found Jade staring at him from her horizontal position, and, despite her questioning look, Beck could tell that she too wasn't really awake. Leaning as far as he could without squishing Heidi, he kissed his girlfriend gently and reached his arms around her, pulling her closer. She smiled sleepily, then her eyes closed and she was asleep again. Smirking, he reflected for a second on what a heavy sleeper his girlfriend was, before he himself fell asleep, arms around his family.

* * *

So, that was sort of pointless, but oh well! I felt like writing something short and sweet. Hopefully it wasn't too short, or too sickeningly sweet. :p

Next chapter will be out, hopefully, this weekend. (but don't hold me to it) Am I the only one curious about Beck and Jade's future children, or do other people wanna see a little of that too? ;) -winknodhintwink-

Please review! ;333

Later!


	19. Elevators

Hey guys! Thanks so so so soooo much for all your awesome reviews. They always make me smile, even if it's just a few words. Love ya ;3

This is a short itty bitty thing, not really a drabble, but still really short. A lot of people have been asking for a "Heidi is born" chapter, (and that goes hand in hand with the whole "Sinjin being the only one there when Jade goes into labor" thing) but before I write that, I need to set up a few background chapters ;) this is one of those chapters that will help when I do get to that chapter ( it will happen someday, just not right away)

So, onward! Hope you like! And we'll just say Jade is like, seven months pregnant here, since I don't think I mention that in the chapter.

* * *

_Fudge, Fudge, call the judge,_

_Mama's gonna have a baby._

_Not a girl, Not a boy,_

_Just a plain old baby._

_Wrap it up in toilet paper_

_Throw it down the elavator_

_First floor, stop. Second floor, stop._

_Third floor you better not stop cause H-O-T spells hot._

_- childrens jump rope rhyme c.1940's - this is how I learned it, but there are dozens of variations, one of which replaces 'mama' with a girls name and then states that 'her boyfriends going crazy', which also could have worked ;P Hey, it was all I could think of that involved elavators and babies -_

* * *

Jade stepped into the elevator of her apartment building, her eyes transfixed on her phone. She and Beck were text fighting, but this was a fun sort of text fight. Beck was convinced that the New Jersey Devils had won the 2001 Stanley Cup, while Jade knew, without a doubt, that it was actually the Dallas Stars. Each of them tried to come up with reasons that would convince the other one that they were right, without actually looking the results up.

As the doors closed behind her, she was aware that someone else was in the elevator as well, but she was in the middle of typing, and she didn't even look up, not even when the person asked,

"What floor do you need, Jade?"

She was about to methodically answer "seven", but something stopped her. First was the fact that this person knew her name. Second, was the fact that she recognized that voice. Jade's eyes worked their way up from her phone screen, and onto the creepy, smiling face of Sinjin van Cleef.

He waved at her. Jade simply stood, dumbstruck and confused. Seeing that Jade wasn't exactly excited to see him, Sinjin hurried to hit the seven button, followed by the eight button.

Jade finally got over her shock enough to ask, "Why are you in this elevator?"

"I live here."

"You. You, live here?"

"Well, not _here, _here, like, _in_ the elevator."

"But, you live in this apartment building?"

"Yepperoo."

"Why did you not mention that when me and Beck made that whole, "Hey guys! Guess what? We're moving into that apartment building on third street, back side, seventh floor," speech? You were standing right in front of us! A normal person would have at least said, "Oh hey, what a coincidence_, I live there too!"_

"I didn't think it was important!"

"You didn't think it was important?"

"...so, how's life?"

Jade closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Luckily, she was spared having to answer his question as the elevator doors opened on the seventh floor. She walked out, giving Sinjin a hard stare, before turning down the hallway.

"See ya later, buildingmate!" Sinjin's call echoed off the walls. Jade groaned.

Opening the door of her and Beck's apartment, she found Beck waiting for her in the kitchen, eating what looked to be a bowl of soup. He grinned, then said playfully,

"So, you finally admitted defeat?"

It took a second before Jade remembered the text fight they had going.

"I just found out that we know one of our upstairs neighbors." Jade replied, ignoring his question, and using an easy-going tone.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Beck asked curiously, coming over to stand beside her.

"I'll give you three hints. Sinjin. Van. Cleef." Jade counted off each hint on her fingers, her tone becoming less easy-going, and more confrontational.

Beck feigned confusion. "I might need another hint." Jade punched his arm, nearly causing him to spill his soup. "Okay, okay, so, Sinjin is our neighbor, so, no big deal. Right?"

Jade rolled her eyes at him. He simply slurped another spoonful of soup. Finally, Jade gave in.

"Okay, so it's not _that_ big of deal. But it's still creepy."

Beck smiled, then leaned in to kiss her, which she happily returned. Breaking apart, she couldn't help but add,

"And, for the record, the Stars won the cup in 2001."

* * *

For the record, the Colorado Avalanche won the Stanley cup in 2001. HA, they were both wrong ;P the Stanley cup is hockey, incase you didn't know.

Yes, this chapter left a lot of unanswered questions. Like, where was Jade before she got in the elevator? Why was Beck eating soup? What color were Sinjins's shoes? But, it was meant to be vague, so thats all you get. Next chapter will be out whenever I finish it, which could be tomorrow, could be a week. You never know with me.

Also, I love how Sinjin in my story is like a recurring character whenever bade is involved. xD I love him, he's a cool dude.

Please leave a review if you have a minute. :333


	20. Pets

Woah! I got one, count 'em, ONE review for that last chapter. Weirdly enough, I actually got more story alerts and story favorites than usual. Just, not reviews. Oh well. Special shout out to the guest who took time to review.

Any way. This is just a little teeny random story I thought of. I just couldn't get into writing the last couple of days. My problem is not writers block, but the opposite. I get so many ideas that I can't decide what to do first. xD I'm weird.

Hope you enjoy! ;333

* * *

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,_

_Little boy blue and the man on the moon._

_- Harry Chapin - Cat's in The Cradle - yeahhh, that's pretty much all I got...-_

* * *

They always talked about getting a pet. The only problem was that they could never agree on what kind. Beck wanted a dog, of course, but the apartment building they lived in didn't allow dogs. Hamsters, fish, snakes, even cats were acceptable- just, no dogs. Beck thought it was the stupidest rule ever, but there was nothing he could do about it. He consoles himself by keeping a few fish in a ten-gallon tank, and naming them all with stereotypical dog names. Buster, Rover, Fido, you get the idea.

They considered getting a bunny, but Jade just couldn't do it. Not after her last bunny had died, under _questionable circumstances_. She still couldn't bring herself to fully forgive Robbie and Cat for that particular incident.

So she and Beck went pet-less, minus the fish, which didn't really count anyway. Until Heidi was old enough to voice her opinion, that is. For as long as she was aware of their existence, Heidi was obsessed with cats. Any cats. Lions, tigers, her Aunt Cat, fluffy little kittens; Heidi loved them all. As soon as she gained enough vocabulary to ask for a kitten, Beck and Jade never heard the end of it.

"I wanna titty-tat." she would say, as sweetly as possible. If that didn't work, which it didn't, she would get almost angry. Honestly, those were the only moments that Beck could ever recall Heidi acting like her mother in that sense. For the most part, Heidi was a laid-back toddler, she didn't cry very often, didn't throw temper tantrums. Beck blamed her sudden anger on the terrible twos, because if he blamed it on her maternally inherited genes, he would never hear the end of it.

Eventually, Beck and Jade gave in, and one day they came home from the pet shop with a fluffy calico kitten. Heidi was ecstatic. From the moment they had arrived at the pet shop she had had only one thing on her mind. _They were getting a cat! _It was just a small fluff-ball of patched fur and big green eyes, a long tail, _perfect for pulling_, and long white whiskers. Heidi immediately dubbed it, Kitty. Beck and Jade tried coming up with something a little more _original, _but after several days of no luck, they gave up. Kitty it was, and Kitty it stayed.

Jade felt bad for poor Kitty sometimes. Although Heidi loved cats, and most likely knew more about them than Jade did, she was still a toddler, and that meant Kitty was fairly terrorized for the first few months. Heidi chased her, hugged her, fought her and loved on her more than was probably necessary.

Lucky for them, Kitty still turned out to be one of the friendliest cats around. Okay, sometimes she would have to sharpen her claws on Heidi, if she got too carried away with the petting, but never enough to actually hurt her. And as Heidi grew older, she got better at being gentle with the cat. Of course, as soon as Heidi was old enough to understand that, there was a new little person in the house who had a thing for pulling on cat fur. It was a never ending cycle that Kitty learned to put up with.

Along the way, the Oliver household ended up with quite a few pets. Beck eventually got his dog, although it took until he was nearly forty. Small rodents such as hamsters, guinea pigs, and yes, even bunnies, seemed to always be in the house. Their fish tank housed generations upon generations of fish, and at one point they even had a ball-python. Stray cats seemed to find their backyard a vacation hot-spot, and were a staple part of their lives. Jaded isn't even know how many kittens they had nursed back to health, and then tried to find homes for. While most of them did end up in good homes, there were always a few that never left the Oliver house, and instead became part of the family.

But Kitty always held her special place as the first Oliver pet. She lived to be nearly 15, always in good health, until one day she was simply gone, curled up in her special corner of Heidi's room. That had been a tough day. Although they had lost pets before, none of them had been _Kitty_. The other ones were just _pets_, loved, of course, but Kitty was somehow _more_. She was always there, indestructible, never fazed, never afraid. No matter how many times a slobbering baby grabbed her long fur, or no matter how many times a well-meaning toddler carried her like a rag doll, no matter how many times a certain teenage boy tricked her into sniffing a Sharpie, no matter how many times Beck accidentally stepped on her tail, Kitty was still Kitty. And that was that.

* * *

For the record, cats don't like the smell of Sharpies. Strange, I know, but true. I trick my cat into doing that sometimes. ;3

Anyway. I love cats, in case you couldn't tell. xD When I was a baby, I was terrified of them, when I was a toddler and a little kid, I was horribly allergic to them, and as an eight-year old, I GOT A KITTEN AND I LOVVES HER TO DEATH. She's going to be ten next year, and she is completely black with yellow eyes and she's the weirdest and stupidest and most amazing cat ever. And I'm not allergic anymore. Weird. The end. Also, my cousins cat's name is Kitty. 8) The END END.

After my cat rant is over..., I'd just like to add that this is my TWENTIETH CHAPTER! Yay! I'm proud of me! I've stuck with it this long, and hopefully there will be lots more to come.

Please leave a review ;3333


	21. Conversations

Oh my gosh! So sorry for the delay. Been busy with RL stuff, and I posted a one-shot that has now become a multi-chapter thing. Plus, my will to do anything productive ran away.:P This chapter finishes up the chapter "tests", and also "stores". At the end of "tests", all we had was Beck and Jade laying together in Beck's RV, Jade was crying, and, oh yeah, they just found out they were going to be parents. Fun stuff. Please enjoy! ;333

* * *

_Hold on, to me as we go_  
_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_  
_And although this wave is stringing us along_  
_Just know you're not alone_  
_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

_- home - Phillip Phillips -_

* * *

Beck awoke to the sound of breaking glass, which he immediately recognized as Jade's phone. He was prepared to ignore it, but then it sounded again. And again. Half a dozen times? Rubbing his sleep-crusted eyes, he reached up above him to the little shelf that overhung his bed, and felt his way for Jade's phone. Normally he wouldn't touch Jade's phone for fear of death by scissors, _or some other means_, but he made an exception. It could be something important, but he didn't want to wake her without proof. Last night had been a little rough, and they hadn't even talked about it yet. Wincing at the bright light from Jade's phone in the semi-dark RV, Beck first noticed the time. It was only five in the morning. No wonder he was still tired. Clicking on Jade's myMessage app, he made the quick deduction that _every single text_ was from _Sinjin_. Beck was slightly worried as he scrolled through the texts._  
_

_/hey_

_/it's me_

_/Sinjin _

_/you probably knew that_

_/so, what did your baby-test say?_

_/wait._

_/was that inappropriate?_

_/Oh god, it was, wasn't it?_

_/my mom always tells me it's wrong to text someone before seven a.m._

_/I can't believe i did that_

_/please don't hurt me_

The last text came through as Beck was reading them. He contemplated answering Sinjin with some sort of trademarked Jade comeback, but before he could, the phone suddenly disappeared from his hand. It took his sleep muddled mind a few seconds to realize that Jade was awake, and had snatched it from him. With an angry passion, to say the least. She lay with her back to him, curled into a small ball, on the side of the bed facing the window. She always liked sleeping on the window-side. He could hear her furiously tapping away at her screen, and then the brightness in the RV vanished.

The pre-dawn light filtering through his curtains created a faint gray glow in the RV, peaceful to say the least. Beck's mind was anything but peaceful. He thought about that stereotypical moment in books when the character wakes up after a bad day, with birds chirping, and the sun shining down on them, and everything is perfect until they remember what happened the day before. Then the memories hit like a ton of bricks and it just makes everything instantly depressing. That's pretty much the opposite of what happened to Beck. Instead, in the few moments before he was really awake, he could already feel his stomach twisting into painful knots, his mind already worrying about what they were going to do, his thoughts on what they would tell their family, their friends, all before he even opened his eyes. The combination made him feel almost literally sick.

Without warning, Jade began climbing out of bed. Which meant she has to climb over Beck. He let out a strangled breath as one knee unmercifully dug itself into his stomach. No apology followed. Reaching out, he grabbed one of Jade's wrists and gave her a questioning look. She didn't see it, as she had her face purposefully turned away from him.

"Where are you rushing off to?" he asked, trying to sound caring and reasonable despite the fact that sleep had given his voice a slight gravel-y tone. He didn't want to pick a fight _this_ early, especially if she just had to pee or something.

Jade looked as though she might try to make a run for it, but instead she just sighed and sat down beside him, face still turned slightly sideways. "I look like crap." she complained. Beck was confused. She shifted uncomfortably before adding, "I guess I _sorta_ lost it last night, and-"

She broke off, and turned her head so that Beck could see the dark trails of eyeliner and mascara mixed with tears that had left trails down her pale cheeks. Beck couldn't suppress a smirk at her almost comical look, so she punched him on the arm. That only made him smirk harder, and Jade rolled her eyes before allowing him to pull her close beside him. Settling into her familiar place, her head resting against his shoulder, the humor slowly faded out of her eyes. Taking a long breath, Jade spoke first.

"So now what?"

Three words. That's it, just three measly words. Three word questions should be easy, but this had to be the hardest question ever. Beck bit his lip. Nothing he could say would fully answer that question. So Jade answered her own question with another one.

"Do you want this?"

She just had to be vague, didn't she? Beck's mind ran through all the possible things she could mean by that question, until it came to a grinding halt when the realization struck that she was asking about-

"Do _you_ really want that?" he asked in a low voice.

"Want _what_, exactly?" She was going to make him say it, wasn't she?

"Well, an...abortion." He said it. Jade was silent, and Beck could almost picture her thoughts tumbling around in her mind. The quiet was getting awkward.

"It's not like we planned this" he offered.

"And it's not like we're ready for this." she said off-handedly.

"We're still in school-" he reasoned.

"We can't provide for us, let alone a baby." she added, interrupting his sentence.

"We'd probably be the most screwed up parents ever." he put in with a dry laugh.

"_Absolutely_ the most screwed up." she confirmed.

"So...?"

"So...I guess we're gonna have to deal with a pretty screwed up kid."

Beck's brain took a few seconds to figure out what she meant. He thought they had been going in a completely different direction, but he couldn't say he was upset about the sudden change. Neither could he say was he ecstatic. Their quick conversation has gotten his mind working even harder, thinking about all aspects of what this really meant. Maybe it would be easier if-

"You forget how to talk?"

Ah, enter Jade's sarcasm. He could hear a faint trace of fear in her voice, and a desperate need for approval, however, so he didn't answer with a sarcastic come-back.

"Are you _sure_ about this?" he asked earnestly.

"Are _you_?" she shot back easily.

Beck rolled onto his side, so that he was face to face with his girlfriend. He stared at her, at the streaks of black that had carved lines through her smooth skin, at the way her bottom lip stuck out ever so slightly, at the tangled locks of black and red hair, at her blue eyes. Eyes that drifted everywhere but towards his own. She was really worried about this, but she didn't want to come right out and say that she, Jade West, was _scared_. He wanted so badly to tell her that everything would work out, that they would have the perfect life, with a perfect child, and that there was nothing to worry about. But that was a lie, and he knew it. And he couldn't think of a single comforting thing he could say besides-

"I love you."

She blinked, then shrugged a shoulder.

"I _guess_ that's good enough." she said dryly, but Beck could tell that the fear had left her tone.

"This isn't going to be easy." he said, voicing his thoughts.

"I think we established that."

"My parents will probably kill me."

"_Your_ parents? Your parents will just lecture you for an hour and talk about feelings and chiz. Mine are the ones you should be worried about."

"Your mom is probably the nicest person on the entire planet. I really can't picture her getting mad."

"Not _mad_. Just, hysteric."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I'm not sure, that's why I'm worried."

"Jade-"

"Please not another "Stop being so hard on your mother" talk, okay?"

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Oh."

"I just- I mean, are we really thinking this through?"

Jade frowned at his question, but didn't reply. The RV was silent again, the only sound coming from the heater in the corner, which let out a soft hissing noise. Beck finally spoke again.

"Its like, this isn't just a _decision, _it's a, a _baby_." he stumbled over the word, as if realizing that for the first time. He ran a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. "Maybe we should talk this over with our families and-".

"Why?" she snapped, too quickly. Oh man, now Jade was mad. Great. "Why should they have anything to do with this? This is _our_ screw up, so we're going to handle it and there's -"

Now it was Beck's turn to interrupt. "Calm down, I was just saying that-"

Apparently today was "Don't let anyone finish a sentence" day.

"I _get_ what you were saying, I just don't think its necessary to get them involved right away."

"What, you want to lie about it?" he asked incredulously.

"It's not lying if you don't say anything."

"Ever heard of a "lie of omission?"

"No."

Beck rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. She smirked. He raised an eyebrow. She looked away. They were lying close enough to each other that Beck could feel Jade's heart beating against his side, a fluttering, rapid beat. She was still worked up about this, and Beck didn't blame her one bit. A baby. A _baby_. _Their_ baby. He wasn't supposed to be a father, at least not yet. He figured he'd want kids someday, but not _now_. With out a doubt, he wasn't ready. _They_ weren't ready. They were just kids themselves. Okay, maybe not kids, but they definitely not parent-material. There was the practical side of it, the fact that they didn't have income, or a place to live that wasn't an RV, or the fact that Beck had never changed a diaper in his life. There was the emotional side of it as well, they had pretty crappy ways of handling their own relationship problems, what would happen when their kid needed to talk to them, or be disciplined, or loved on. She'd probably be emotionally scared for life. _Or he_, Beck amended. For the first, but not the last, time, he wondered whether he would have a son or a daughter. Now _that_ was a question he hadn't planned on thinking about. Sighing, Beck gave in to Jade's idea.

"Alright, maybe we should keep this to ourselves, at least until -" Beck stopped when he realized that Jade wasn't listening to him. She appeared to be thinking hard about _something_. Frowning, she stared at him and said slowly,

"Before we get too caught up in this, maybe we should go get another test. You know, just in case."

"...or, maybe two?"

"Three."

"...I'll get the car keys."

* * *

Sorry for the laaaame ending, but once it got in my head, it wouldn't leave. Also, mini rant warning, I'm sick of all these "What are we going to do?" "Well, I'm not getting an abortion because abortion is murder and that's wrong and I don't want to give our baby away so that means we're keeping it." "Perfect, and if its a girl we can call her Ellivictoriana Rosabellana and if it's a boy we can call him James Beck ." "That's perfect1!1" KISS KISS SMOOCH. Blech. Not picking on anyone, but that type of thing annoys me, so I tried to write a different version. It's still not great, and its definitely ooc, but I hope it was enjoyable. Thanks for all your amazing reviews!

...

Ellivictoriana Rosabellana. That may be the best baby name ever. Legit. New chapter will be out HOPEFULLY this week. I'm thinking of doing toddler Heidi with some cute family moments or something cheesey like that )

Goodnight y'all.


	22. Vegatables

Wow, I update QUICK. Thanks for all your reviews! My authors notes are annoying, soo... JUST READ IT -breaks into Michael Jackson dance-

* * *

_Don't want to argue, I don't want to debate._

_Don't want to hear about what kind of food you hate._

_You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off your plate,_

_So eat it!_

_- _eat it - weird al - strangely enough, i referenced "beat it" a second ago. pure coincidence-

* * *

"_Ma-ma_!" came the drawn out call of a nearly three-year old, who was seated at a small dining room table with a plate of uneaten green _things_ in front of her.

"_Wha-at?_" came the mocking, yet obviously caring, reply from said mama, who was cleaning up a tiny, cluttered kitchen. There was no comment from the young daddy who also sat at the table, frantically trying to memorize a gazillion pages of script in one night.

"I'm done." the little girl yelled back, slouching in her seat. She toyed with the ends of her two, brown braids as she waited for her mother's response. Jade glanced at her daughter's plate as she walked out to the table to collect the rest of the dishes. The chicken and the rice were gone, but there was still a fairly substantial pile of bite-sized asparagus left.

"Eat your veggies, then you can get down." Jade told Heidi, walking back to the kitchen. Beck kept reading, one hand pressed to his forehead in concentration.

"Backerbass is yucky." Heidi complained, in a mixture of English and Heidi-talk.

"It's _asparagus_, not _backerbass_, and it's delicious." Jade reprimanded.

"S'not." Heidi whined.

"_You're_ snot." Jade said over the sound of clinking dishes.

"You're snot-_er_."

Luckily, Heidi had learned to play the come-back game from a young age. She even beat Beck at it a few times. It was one of the things that Heidi and Jade enjoyed doing, however weird it sounded to other people. Beck said it was a bad influence, but secretly thought it was cute.

"You're snot-_est_." Jade shot back matter-of-factly. "And you can't beat that. Now, eat." Heidi giggled, but she still didn't touch the offending vegetables. Jade frowned as she picked up the last few dishes from the table.

"If you don't eat your veggies, then you can't go trick-or-treating tomorrow." Heidi may have only been two and three quarters, but she already connected Halloween with _candy_. Heidi considered this for awhile, then, eyeing her asparagus, she questioned hopefully, "Dip-dip?" Baby dimples stood out against pale tan skin. Obviously she had been getting lessons from Cat on how to make the most adorable, dimply smile in the entire universe.

"No, you are not putting _ketchup_ on _asparagus_. That's just weird." Jade came out of the kitchen to stand beside the table, drying her soapy hands on a towel. "Right, babe?" she asked, looking to Beck for back-up.

"Wh-what?" came Beck's delayed reaction as he looked around in confusion. His script was tightly clenched in one hand, and a cup of coffee now occupied the other.

"She wants to put ketchup on her asparagus." Jade restated, crossing her arms and giving Heidi a stare down. Heidi just smiled harder. Her mama was anything _but_ scary.

"Okay." Beck said, shrugging and taking a swig of the coffee. Heidi _smirked_.

"Beck. That's just not _right_." Jade complained.

"You put ketchup on macaroni and cheese." Beck pointed out.

"Yeah, well, _you_ put it on _eggs_. _That_, my friend, is truly disgusting."

"Jade, that's _normal."_

_"_No, it's _gross_."

"Is not. Now, if ketchup is all it takes to get her to eat her backerbass, just let her have some ketchup."

Heidi was thoroughly enjoying listening to them argue. She waited patiently for one of them to give in. She had a rudimentary understanding of betting, and her pretend money was on her mama.

Rolling her eyes, Jade gave an exaggerated groan and fake-stomped into the kitchen to get the ketchup. Heidi eyed her daddy with approval. Coming back from the kitchen for what seemed the billionth time, Jade popped open the lid of the ketchup and prepared to squirt some onto Heidi's plate. Heidi grabbed the bottle with her tiny hands and tried to pull it away.

"I tan do it." Heidi told her mother, but her mother didn't let go.

"Oh-_ho_, no you _can't_, because last time you made a big mess, remember?" Jade asked, pulling the bottle back toward her. Heidi huffed, but let go. She was going through a "all's by's myself's" phase, which meant that help was unwanted unless asked for. After Jade squirted out a fair helping of ketchup, Heidi eagerly slammed a stalk of asparagus in it. The vegetable was gone in three quick bites. Then another, and another. All positively dripping with ketchup. Jade closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten. Beck just grinned.

* * *

Kinda short, but cute. Glad I have an almost-three-year-old cousin for reference on toddlers. Plus, I have embarrassing home videos of myself 8D Yes. I called asparagus "backerbass." Still do sometimes. I hate that stuff. Dip-dip is delicious, but not on eggs. Ick.

Anyone else want a Halloween chapter next? Cause I do. So, seeya next week with something fun.

Man, I hate vegetables.


	23. Colds

Hey guys. How you been?

* * *

_When life leaves you high and dry_  
_I'll be at your door tonight_

_if you need help, if you need help_

_I'll shut down the city lights,_  
_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe _

_to make you well, to make you well_  
_  
_

_- Gone, gone, gone - Phillip Phillips -_

* * *

Beck practically fell onto the small couch in his and Jade's apartment, and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. He really didn't need this. He was seventeen, and in his opinion, no seventeen-year old should be dealing with the stress of a sick girlfriend, a fussy month old baby, and two weeks of homework that was due tomorrow. He certainly wouldn't wish it on anyone.

First was the sick Jade problem. She'd tried to hide it, but that lasted all of three hours. Her throat scratched, there was a rumble deep in her chest everytime she took a breath and she sounded like she was going around talking with two fingers clamped on her nose. Sick Jade also equalled grumpy Jade, although she wasn't nearly as terrifying as usual. Maybe motherhood had had an affect on her.

This brought Beck to his second issue. Heidi was being a pain in the butt. Oh, that may sound harsh, but how else could he describe her? She seemed to be doing everything she could to get his attention- crying for no reason, ruining four outfits in just two hours, screaming whenever he so much as took his eyes off her. Quite impressive for a child who had been swimming inside the aforementioned sick girlfriends uterus just five weeks prior.

He was trying to keep Heidi away from Jade's germs as much as humanly possible. That basically just ment washing his hands fifty billion times and making sure that no matter how much Jade begged, he did _not_ let her hold, or even come near, Heidi. Hence the whole 'having to take care of baby by himself' deal. Oh, and how Jade begged. If anyone had seen her, they wouldn't have believed that this was the same smart-mouthed, sharp-tongued, goth-esque teenager. She would never admit to it, of course, but she literally could not go ten minutes without checking on Heidi, even if that ment sneaking out of quarantine, aka the bedroom, while Beck was in the bathroom. Heaven knows what would happen if or when she decided to go back to school. They were trying to put off that issue for as long as possible.

The sound of a guitar strumming made Beck snap out of his thoughts. His phone was ringing. Suppressing a sigh, he pushed himself off the couch and grabbed his phone off the coffee table. Jade's mom. This time Beck had to suppress a groan. Sure, Jade's mom was nice enough, but she was almost _too_ nice. A sickeningly sweet nice. And slightly overpowering, both in personality and size. While no one would ever call her _fat_, she was _big_. Tall and _filled in._ Hips, waist, bust, you name it, Tracey had plenty of it. She was also rather forward with things when she wanted to get things done. Jade could stand up to her well enough, but somehow Beck always managed to be completely overwhelmed and usually ended up meekly agreeing with whatever she said. Summoning what little energy he had, he answered his phone as cheerfully as possible.

"Hi, Tracey"

"Do you know where Jade is?"

No hello of any sort. Straight to the point. Which was a point that Beck didn't get. Tracey didn't seem overly worried, but there was a slight strain in her voice.

"Yeah, she's in bed." Beck answered, trying to sound as casual as possible. _I hope_, he added in his mind. Tracey knew Jade was sick, she had been over yesterday with soup, so it's not like she would be worried about that.

"I've tried calling her for the last five minutes and she hasn't answered." Jade's mothers tone was borderline accusatory.

"She's probably just slee-"

"I want you to up there right this instant, Beck, and check on her."

"Okay."_ Darn, so much for not being meek_.

"Have her call me right away, okay? I haven't talked to her since this morning. Bye now, hon."

"Bye." Beck said to the dial tone that filled his ear as Tracey hung up. A decent conversation for Beck and Tracey. Shoving his phone in his pocket, Beck ran a hand through his hair and headed for the narrow staircase that led to the second floor of their apartment. Subconsciously, he skipped the third and seventh stair, so as not to set off an avalanche of noise. The 'master' bedroom was practically smack dab at the top of the stairs, and a quick glance showed him that Jade was definitely _not_ in bed. Turning to his left, he could see just as easily that the door to Heidi's small bedroom was closed, and he was _positive_ he had left it half way open. He rolled his eyes.

Placing an ear to the closed door, Beck could hear nothing. Ever so slowly he pushed the door open, thankful that, for once, it didn't creak. Jade, bundled up in layers of flannel, and with a fleece blacker wrapped around her, was standing over Heidi's crib, simply watching her daughter sleep. Beck moved as quietly as possible to sneak up behind Jade and grab her around the waist. Jade let out a strangled shriek, which sounded all the more comical considering she couldn't even breathe through her nose.

At the sound of her mother's shriek , Heidi awoke with a start. Jade slapped a hand across her own mouth, and attempted to play innocent to the whole incident, trying to run out the room past Beck. He tried to grab her wrist as she brushed past, but even sick, Jade was fast. At this point, Heidi was already wide awake again, and starting to make that wrinkly nose face that she did when she was about to cry, so Beck didn't attempt to keep quiet as he yelled across his shoulder with a smile in his voice, "Your mom's trying to call you!"

* * *

I don't know what happened there. I'm too tired to write anymore. I guess you're wondering where I've been, huh? Well, I've still been here, reading and lurking as a guest on ff. I just haven't been writing. Idk, I got tired of it for awhile I guess. This whole story is a mess anyway. xD but I hopped back on a few days ago to check my stats and messages and whatever, and I was surprised that this story still consistently gets views. Like, wow, you guys still read this. So I decided to get another chapter out. I'm not saying I'm going to finish this, although I may write another chapter every now and again. I felt like now was a good time since, at least on the east coast, it's now officially Saturday which obviously means last episode of victorious day. D:

Anyway. Thanks for sticking through all my random writing and for still loving this fic. Love you guys!


End file.
